


You will never be alone

by Punkish_Raccoon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: After tornado, Bae over the bay ending, Disturbing stuff, F/F, FANFIC FRANCAISE, I want to add other tags but it will spoil., Music chapter, NSFW in later chapter, PTSD, Post episode 5, Survivor Guilt, pricefield
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkish_Raccoon/pseuds/Punkish_Raccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rien n’est jamais fini. Le mal les pourchassera toujours. Sacrifier une ville entière pour SA vie ? Ce serait enfantin de croire que tout s’arrangera ainsi. La culpabilité du survivant colle à la peau. Les regrets sautent à la gorge et ne lâche pas. C’est un cercle vicieux, elle il faut se battre pour s’en sortir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1 : I’ll keep you safe tonight (Scarecrow – My chemical romance)

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fan fiction est déjà postée sur ff.net. Mais vu qu'elle va contenir quelques trucs un peu poussés, je préfères poster l'écrit entier ici en mettant un rating qui correspond =) Bonne lecture pour ceux qui viennent de la découvrir !

**Chapitre 1**  : I’ll keep you safe tonight _(Scarecrow – My chemical romance)_

 

 

Le bruit du papier photo déchiré aurait du être minime face à la tempête qui faisait rage devant elles. Pourtant ce bruit raisonnait presque autant qu'un éclair. Un éclair qui provoquait un orage dans leur esprit déjà bien assez torturé par cette semaine de fou. Quel était le but de tout cela ? Pourquoi lui avait-on accordé ce don afin de sauver sa meilleure amie si c'était pour qu'on la mette ainsi au pied du mur ? Quel était ce grotesque ultimatum ? Beaucoup aurait trouvé merveilleux d'avoir du jour au lendemain le pouvoir de manipuler le temps à leur guise, bullshit, elle voyait plus cela comme une malédiction. Une malédiction qui avait réussit à sauver la vie de la personne à qui elle tenait le plus, mais une malédiction qui allait souffler toute l'innocence de son enfance. Tous ces souvenirs teintés de joie allaient maintenant être grisés par cet ouragan. Mais si cela pouvait permettre à son amie de vivre…

 

Fixant la semblant de punition divine qui faisait ravage face à elles, elle venait à se sentir malade, une nausée lui retournant l'estomac en pensant à toutes les personnes vivant dans cette ville et en particuliers a celles qui avaient remplis sa vie ces derniers mois. La décision qu'elle avait prise était-elle égoïste ? Surement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans la bleuté à ses côtés, lorsqu'elles étaient petites, Joyce s'amusait toujours à leur dire qu'elles étaient des âmes-sœurs, et après ce que le destin avait mis sur leur route, elle commençait sérieusement à y croire. Non, tout cela était sa décision, ses choix, elle devait l'assumer et le respecter. Il n'y avait plus de marche arrière. Elle espérait juste qu'ils aillent bien… que la tornade les épargnes… Il y avait des personnes si douces dans cette ville, elles ne méritaient pas cela. Mais Max était une personne égoïste, ou du moins, pour ce seul et unique choix, celui qui n’aurait pas du avoir lieux… Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être épargné au lieux de payer misérablement pour ses erreurs…   
  
**Move your body when the sun light dies**

_(Bougez votre corps quand la lumière du jour s'éteint)_

**Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow**  
_(Que tout le monde se cache de l'épouvantail)_

 

\- Max... je serais toujours avec toi... jusqu'à la fin...

 

Ces mots et le poids qu'ils portaient lui faisait ressentir une émotion amère et douce à la fois. Elle était heureuse que Chloé respecte ce choix égoïste, son choix égoïste, mais à quel prix... la punk devait souffrir encore et encore, c'était tel un cercle vicieux, dès que tout semblait s'arranger, une tornade venait tout emporter, et ceci n'était pas dans le sens métaphorique du terme a ce jour. Est-ce que cela allait s'arrêter ? Non, cela était seulement une nouvelle route, un malheur différent, parsemé de la culpabilité du survivant. Elle aurait presque préféré l'entendre s'égosiller, lui reprocher toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait faite, la Chloé de son cauchemars avait raison, c'était elle l'ouragan. Ce qu'elle voyait n'était que le reflet de ce qu'elle avait causé. Mais si cela permettait à son amie de vivre...

 

Tout allait s'arranger. Tout.

 

Elle n'arrivait plus à regarder en face ce qu'elle avait causé. Serrant bien plus fortement la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne, humide et froide par la pluie torrentielle. Elle ne se souciait nullement de cela, les sensations extérieures ne l'atteignant plus. Seule sa tempête intérieure la faisait réagir. Elle venait alors détourner son regard de cette destruction massive, posant son front contre l'épaule de la punk, passant son bras autour de son cou dans une étreinte chaleureuse qui arrivait quelque peu à la calmer. Elle ne devait pas être si faible, et pourtant elle se laissait envahir par ses émotions. Elle devait être forte, pour Chloé qui venait de tout perdre, par sa faute, pourtant en ce moment même c'était tout le contraire. Elle était celle brisée et la bleutée restait forte et droite. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi... ca lui faisait plaisir. Un plaisir certes doux, mais toujours aussi amer.

 

Un long silence s'installa, rythmé seulement par le bruit des bourrasques de vent, de la pluie et de l'orage. La tension redescendit abruptement, la laissant tremblante, les sensations de son corps redevenant peu à peu maîtres d'elle. Relevant son regard vers la punk et prenant difficilement une profonde respiration, elle venait parler, la voix faible mais assez proche de l'oreille de son amie pour qu'elle l'entende malgré le ravage face à elles.

 

\- Allons dans le phare... s'il te plait...

 

La punk acquiesça silencieusement, gardant toujours son bras autour des épaules de la petite photographe, lui intimant d'avancer vers l'édifice brisé en deux. C'était tout ce qui restait de cet emblème de leur enfance. Et malgré le trou béant, c'était leur seul abri dans cette apocalypse. En espérant que d'autre s'en trouve également... Enjambant difficilement le tronc d'arbre renversé juste devant la porte, couvert de débris, la punk venait furieusement les repousser pour dégager le chemin. Elle ne savait pas comment son amie faisait pour avoir autant de force, elle était vidée, éreintée, et si il n'y avait qu'elle, elle se laisserait longuement glisser sur le sol et pour sombrer. Luttant avec ses forces restantes, elle venait rejoindre avec peine la bleutée devant la porte de l'édifice. Un arbre étant tombé lourdement dessus, elles restèrent quelques instants silencieux, la question "comment entrer ?" flottant dans l'air. Mais avant que Max ne puisse proposer quoi que ce soit, elle voyait son amie reculer, prenant son élan. Elle projeta alors lourdement son poids contre le bois déjà quelque peu cassé provoquant un long craquement sinistre couplé à un geignement de douleur. La photographe se précipita alors sur elle, l'empêchant de se faire encore plus mal ainsi et elle essaya de lui parler d'une voix coupée par l'effort de rester debout alors que son corps lui criait de s'évanouir.

 

\- Défonce-la... au pied, ça sera… plus simple. Là...

 

Lui montrant l'endroit juste en dessous de la serrure, les gonds étaient déjà bien défoncés et le bois craqué. Cela serait rapide. Voyant la punk lui sourire quelque peu, surement tout aussi fatiguée qu'elle, elle se mordit quelque peu les lèvres baissant le regard, se sentant carrément inutile à l'heure actuelle, mais une main chaleureuse venait rencontrer ses mèches brunes et trempée. A ce doux touché, elle venait relever quelque peu la tête, sursautant au craquement sinistre du bois suite au violent coup donné avec les bottes de combats de la punk. La serrure pendant misérablement, ce fut avec une seconde frappe tout aussi forte que la porte s'ouvrit enfin, claquant furieusement contre la pierre de phare avant de s'immobiliser, restant accrochée ridiculement à un seul gond. Ne prenant guère le temps de s'extasier devant sa maigre prouesse, Chloé saisit rapidement le poignet de la brunette, la tirant à l'intérieur de leur abris de fortune,  quelques débris jonchant les escaliers qui auraient du s'étendre bien plus haut, au lieu du trou béant qui leur faisait place. L'humidité due à la pluie venait mouiller la pierre, et rendait l'atmosphère bien plus fraiche, la faisant frissonner lorsque la petite hipster se rappela que ses affaires étaient trempées. Restant sans bouger au milieu de la petite pièce, dans un état presque catatonique, elle se réveilla de sa léthargie lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la punk dans son dos, sa voix un peu plus basse maintenant que les murs épais arrivait à isoler le bruit du vent démentiel.

 

\- Je vais voir si la chambre du gardien est toujours en un seul morceau. Il doit y avoir des couvertures. Reste là je vais pas mettre longtemps.

 

Un coup de stress venait soudainement traverser le corps de Max, un regard affolé se braquant sur la bleutée. Sa main tremblante face à ce sentiment dévastateur et au froid vint saisir le tissus humide du débardeur blanc de la punk, devenu transparent par la pluie. Posant sa main sur la joue parsemée de tâches de rousseurs, elle lui fit un léger sourire pour la rassurer, sachant très bien quel était la raison de cet air inquiet.

 

\- Je ferais attention t'inquiète pas pour moi. Repose-toi...

 

Max lui renvoya un faible sourire avant de passer derrière les escaliers, à l abris du vent et de la pluie qui venait presque inonder le phare face au trou béant au dessus de leur tête. S'asseyant dans le coin sombre, elle tremblait de ton son corps, la température de son corps baissant furieusement, le bout de ses doigts étant écarlates, elle était convaincue que ses lèvres devaient être mauves par ce froid mordant. Au moins les sensations douloureuses de son corps arrivait à lui éloigner toutes ces pensées déprimantes de l'esprit...Entendant les pas lourds de son amie qui montait l'escalier de pierre, elle resserra ses jambes un peu plus contre elle, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, elle soupira longuement en fermant ses yeux, essayant de contenir ses tremblements tandis que tout semblait devenir de plu en plus flou autour d'elle, la sensation de se retrouver dans une bulle hermétique la submergeant, n'entendant même plus le vent et la pluie. Elle avait juste envie de dormir et que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, elle avait envie de se réveiller aux cotés de son amie, sans aucun soucis... juste les souvenir du bon vieux temps. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de grandir ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester cette enfant qui jouait au pirate avec des épées en bois et construisait des chateau fort avec des coussins ? Le passage à la vie adulte, la prise de responsabilité, tout cela était de trop pour elle, elle n'en avait clairement pas le courage et la force...

 

Elle venait alors soudainement sursauter en sentant une prise ferme sur son épaule la secouer; et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard inquiet de la bleuté :

 

\- Ne t'endors pas comme ça, tu vas chopper la mort.  
  
Lui lançant un faible sourire face à son inquiétude, son regard se dirigeant vers la grosse couverture marron en laine dans les bras de la punk. Soupirant presque de soulagement, elle essaya de se relever avec ses membres engourdis, elle s'arrêta automatiquement dans son mouvement, un air choqué peignant son visage. Si ses joues n'étaient pas déjà pas écarlates par le froid glaciale, elle était sûre qu'un rougissement aurait coloré de manière fulgurante sa figure. Voyant la bleutée poser la couette sur la rambarde en ferraille qui bordait les marches, la question demandant "pourquoi tu la met là ?" mourut sur ses lèvres en la voyant retirer sa veste, tellement trempée qu'elle goutait encore sur le sol en pierre plus ou moins sec. Mais si elle ne s'arrêtait qu'à là. Non, bien entendu. Le malaise s'emparait d'elle lorsque son amie venait retirer le haut blanc, presque trempé, qu'elle portait.  La laissant simplement dans son soutient gorge noir, dévoilant son ventre plat et ses formes. Bon ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas déjà vue ainsi... mais tout de même... pourquoi ?... Détournant son regard, plus que gênée, elle eu très vite sa réponse.

 

\- Fait pas ta vierge effarouchée Caulfield. On va pas rester dans nos fringues trempées. On arrivera jamais a se réchauffer.

 

Tout était soudainement clair dans son esprit. Diable, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, elle était tellement épuisée, autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait juste envie de se glisser dans les bras de Morphée et d'oublier tout le chaos qui régnait. Toujours aussi tremblante, telle un faon qui se dressait sur ses pattes pour la première fois, elle venait retirer sa veste et le t-shirt rouge que la punk lui avait prêté, les mains toujours aussi engourdies et agitée par les reflexes de son corps. Laissant pendre les habits sur la rambarde de métal, dans le maigre espoir qu'ils sèchent, elle vint déboucler sa ceinture, restant dans sa plus simple tenue, composée de son soutient gorge blanc et d'une simple culotte grise. N'osant presque plus bouger, elle sentait l'embarras l'envahir, l'ambiance était carrément différente de celle de la piscine, bien plus lourde, pesante, elle venait presque complexer à se trouver dans cet apparat devant Chloé. Relevant de nouveau son regard vers celui de la bleutée, afin de la questionner silencieusement sur la suite, elle remarqua que son amie la fixée de manière presque insistante surement depuis un moment.

 

Se sentant soudainement mal dans sa peau d'être aussi exposée à son regard, elle passa un bras autour de poitrine, baissant la tête, n'osant même pas poser son regard sur le corps de son amie d'enfance alors qu'elle se tenait simplement en boxer face à elle. Un silence plus que pénible venait alors s'installer, tandis qu'elle tremblait toujours aussi, essayant de ne pas claquer des dents, mais ceci était peine perdue.

Voyant l'état de la petite hipster, Chloé vint passer la couverture large et épaisse sur ses épaules, posant sa main glaciale sur l'épaule de la brunette, parlant la voix basse, le ton trahissant clairement à quel point elle était fatiguée et ravagée maintenant que toute l'adrénaline arrêtait de parcourir ses veines.

 

\- Max, vient...

 

Ouvrant les bras, elle venait tirer Max dans une étreinte, dos contre poitrine, posant son menton contre son épaule alors qu'elle venait glisser contre le mur avec la petite photographe contre elle. Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, la couvrant intégralement avec la couverture, les enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur.

 

La photographe venait longuement soupirer d'aise, le claquement de ses dents s'arrêtant peu a peu ainsi que les tremblements de son corps, laissant simplement quelques frissons, la tension quittant entièrement son corps. Le corps de Chloé irradiait une certaine chaleur, et malgré la matière rêche de la laine, désagréable contre la peau, cela gardait merveilleusement bien la chaleur. Se collant contre son amie, la moiteur et la douceur de sa peau réussissait à calmer son mal être. Presque bercée par sa respiration, elle vint fermer les yeux, ses pensées revenant la harceler. Elle était tellement heureuse de se sentir aussi proche de Chloé, mais ceci allait durer combien de temps ? Allait-elle lui en vouloir ? Elle devait lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle l'obligeait à vivre. Elle détruisait tout, elle mettait en pièce toute leur enfance... mais ce qui comptait c'était que son amie aille bien... elle espérait que tout change, qu'elles puisse reconstruire une nouvelle vie sur les ruines de leurs passé. Que Chloé puisse enfin être heureuse. Elle le méritait...

 

**Make a wish when your childhood dies**

_(Fait un voeu quand ton enfance meurt)_

****

Elle ne pouvait plus rien retenir et lorsque son esprit dériva automatiquement vers toutes les personnes qu'elle avait sacrifiée, quand elle repensa au Two Whales qui, à l’heure qui était, avait sûrement explosé… au fait qu'elle avait sûrement tué de sang froid la femme qui avait toujours était une mère pour elle, le garçon qui était comme son frère malgré ses sentiments envers elle, l’homme qui lui avait fait confiance pour retrouver Rachel… elle les avait trahit et elle se sentait mal… elle se sentait piégée, au pied du mur… Comment Chloé faisait-elle pour rester si calme ?! Elle fut de nouveau secouée de tremblements, mais ces derniers étaient d’une toute autre nature. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle se crispa dans les bras de son amie. La boule à l’estomac, elle eu la soudaine impression d’être oppressée, sa poitrine étant compressée, elle avait du mal à respirer et cela venait l’obliger à respirer rapidement, sa tête commençant à lui tourner. Elle était si faible, elle se détestait, elle ne pouvait même pas assumer un foutu choix ! Et si elle avait décidé de sacrifier Chloé… ? Cela aurait été la même chose ! Il y aurait pourtant eu tellement de solution pour que tout aille mieux, pourquoi elle ne s’était pas interposée entre Nathan et Chloé ? Pourquoi ce n’était pas elle qui avait reçu cette putain de balle ?! Tout était de sa faute alors pourquoi elle ne devait pas payer ? Pourquoi avait-elle si peur de la mort… ? La culpabilité allait la suivre toute sa vie… c’était cela le vrai prix à payer. Qu'elle imbécile elle faisait… Elle avait la soudaine envie de vomir et sa respiration ne se calmait pas. Elle sentit alors son amie bouger et à cela elle se retourna brusquement vers elle, lui attrapant le bras, les yeux remplies de larmes. Elle avait peur qu'elle parte, qu'elle la laisse seule, et même si c’était tout ce qu'elle méritait, elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans la bleutée à ses côtés, pas après tout cela. Elle avait le regard paniqué, telle une biche prise dans les phares d’une voiture. Essayant de lire l’expression de son amie, elle n’arrivait plus à rien, elle n’arrivait plus à penser, sa vision se brouillait par les larmes et devenait peu à peu noire.

 

De son côté Chloé mis du temps à se rendre compte ce qui se passait et ce fut seulement quand elle entendit la respiration laborieuse de la petite photographe qu'elle comprit que cette dernière lui faisait une crise de panique. La peur la prise soudainement, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle en avait déjà eu, mais elle n’avait jamais fait face à quelqu’un qui en avait. Elle mit du temps avant de bouger, voulant se placer face à Max, mais elle ne pu même pas commencer son geste que cette dernière s’agrippa à elle. Essayant de se calmer, elle savait que stresser n’arrangerait rien à la situation. Soupirant longuement, essayant de relâcher cette soudaine tension, elle se bâtit pour ne pas laisser transparaître son anxiété, passant par la suite sa main dans les cheveux de la brunette. Ces derniers étaient toujours humides et emmêlés, mais cela ne l’arrêta pas, alors qu'elle les caressait dans un doux touché, plongeant son regard dans celui bleuté face à elle. Ravalant difficilement, elle tenta de contrôler sa voix pour la rendre calme, mais elle sortie quelque peu étranglée et roque :

 

\- Calme-toi Max… je suis… là. Tout va bien se passer. Tout… Respire lentement dork. Vient… Essaye de caler ta respiration sur la mienne… allez… C’est rien…

 

Elle ne croyait pas en ces propre paroles, elle savait que tout n’allait pas bien, et tout en elle criait de libérer cette rage qu'elle avait contre le monde, ces larmes amère, elle avait juste envie de hurler toute sa peine. La bête noire grattait en elle et continuait à abîmer son cœur déjà assez meurtrit. Mais elle n’avait pas le droit, elle n’avait aucun droit d’être égoïste ainsi, Max venait de lui donner la plus belle preuve d’amitié et d’amour de sa vie. Max venait de tout donner pour elle et la petite hipster endurait déjà bien assez pour en plus supporter son mal être et ses reproches. Sa crise le confirmait. Et pour l’une des seules fois dans sa vie la punk faisait preuve de maturité, prenant sur elle, sachant que c’était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle aurait tout le temps de craquer plus tard…

 

Passant son pouce sur le visage rougis et humidifier par les larmes, elle venait sécher ces dernières qui continuait à couler abondamment. Elle disait ce que son amie avait besoin d’entendre, des doux mots et des promesses qu'elle espérait pouvoir tenir. Intimant à la brunette de caler sa tête contre sa poitrine, contre son cœur, la laissant être rythmée par sa respiration et les battements de ce dernier, elle se rendit compte que cela fonctionnait. La respiration laborieuse de Max se calmait et elle venait se blottir contre elle, passant ses bras autour de son cou et ses mains saisissant les cheveux de sa nuque et la couverture. Les tremblements de ce corps frêle entre ses bras cessèrent très vite et elle retrouva un calme presque agréable. Se penchant quelque peu, elle ne pu s’empêcher de se montrer bien plus qu'affective, laissant un chaste baiser sur le haut du crâne de la fille qui avait tout sacrifié pour elle.

 

\- Allez dors Max… t’en a bien besoin…

  
**I’ll keep you safe tonight…**

( _Je te garderais en sécurité ce soir…)_  


Epuisée par cette attaque de panique, elle venait presque sombrer instantanément dans les bras de Morphée, sa prise autour du cou de la bleutée se relâchant quelque peu, mais ses bras restèrent en place. Dans d’autre circonstance, ce genre de position entre deux filles seulement vêtues de leurs sous-vêtements aurait été extrêmement bizarre, mais pour le moment, après cette semaine de fou, rien ne l’était et Chloé venait presque apprécier ce moment plus que fort entre elle et son amie d’enfance. Toujours amère face à ce qu'elles avaient perdu… une partie d’elle restait émerveillée, lui criant que la fille qui était dans ses bras en ce moment même était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, une personne pour qui elle pourrait donner sa vie, à qui elle allait vouer sa vie entière et rester fidèle. Quelqu’un qu'elle devait chérir et aider à se rebâtir après tout le mal qu'elles avaient vécu. Peut-être ne se rendait-elle pas encore compte de la gravité de la chose, et au fond, elle refusait de s’avouer qu'elle venait de perdre sa famille et que son ange était bel et bien mort… elle avait mal, elle saignait intérieurement et silencieusement, car inconsciemment elle le savait… toutefois, pour le moment, elle avait juste l’espoir. L’espoir d’un avenir, la motivation de combattre tout ce mal. Et serrer ainsi son amie d’enfance dans ses bras lui donnait l’impression de tirer un gros fuck au destin. En à peine une semaine, Max avait réussit à faire d’elle une personne différente, une personne meilleure, et elle comptait bien lui rendre. Max avait besoin d’elle, tout comme elle avait besoin de Max. Et c’était tout ce qu'elle savait. Et même si le sommeil ne venait pas, son esprit étant bien trop torturé, elle ne flanchait pas, car elle savait qu'elle avait quelqu’un de précieux pour la soutenir. Ce sentiment était aigre-doux, amère et sucré à la fois, mais il l’a ferrait avancer. C’est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.   



	2. Chapitre 2 : This is the road to the ruin and we’re starting at the end. (Alone Together - Fall out boy)

**I'll check in tommorow if I don't wake up dead**

( _J'irais m'enregistrer* demain si je ne me réveil pas mort_ )

 

La nuit avait était tumultueuse, courte, éreintante, autant physiquement que mentalement. Ce fut la lumière matinale qui réveilla la brunette alors que la punk s'était endormie quand cette dernière commençait à apparaître. Se réveiller dans les bras de son amie d'enfance et de la personne la plus importante à nos yeux, aussi proche, pouvant sentir son souffle chaud dans nos cheveux... cela aurait pu être un instant magique, mais ses membres engourdis, son mal de tête et le lieux délabré autour d'elles lui rappelait terriblement ce qui s'était déroulé durant la nuit. Cela était une claque que lui mettait la réalité, la tirant une bonne fois pour toute de ses doux songes. _Allez Max... C’est l'heure d'assumer tout tes choix. C'est la fin de la douce innocence, tu dois regarder la vérité en face. C’est la moindre des choses à faire. Nier le malheur que tu as causé serait tellement irrespectueux vis à vis des personnes que tu as connues..._

 

Redressant sa tête et fixant le ciel au travers du trou créé par ce maudit ouragan, elle trouvait le ciel ridiculement bleu, comme si cela se moquait d'elle. Si ces ruines n'étaient pas présentes, l'on aurait cru que c'était un jour comme les autres... alors que c'était en réalité une descente en enfer. Soupirant, elle se sentait réellement malade face à tout ce stress accumulé. Elle se demandait même comment elle faisait pour ne pas sombrer. Mais la réponse à cette question était simple et se trouvait devant elle. Se blottissant un peu plus contre la bleutée, expirant longuement, presque de manière chevrotante, elle sentit une main lui caresser le dos ce qui réussi à la détendre légèrement.

 

\- Hey...

 

La voix de la punk était toujours quelque peu endormie, elle avait du la réveiller. Se pinçant les lèvres, elle venait répondre bassement la même chose, posant sa tête sur son épaule, préférant rester ainsi, silencieuse, profitant simplement de la chaleur apaisante qu'elles partageaient. Les minutes passèrent, alors que les deux filles appréciaient chacune la présence de l’autre. Après tout c’était l'un des seuls soutiens qui leur restait. Toutefois Chloé décida de briser cela, la voix toujours calme, presque lasse.

 

\- Max... va falloir y aller...

 

La petite hipster hocha la tête, retirant ses bras d’autour du cou de son amie et sortant de ce cocon de chaleur lorsqu’elle se relevait. Frissonnant fortement, le froid mordant contre sa peau lui fit presque oublier qu'elle se tenait en sous-vêtements face à la punk et ce fut lorsqu’elle remarqua le regard de cette dernière sur son corps qu'elle devint soudainement extrêmement pudique. Lui tournant le dos sans rien dire, elle fit face à la rambarde de fer où se trouvaient leurs vêtements. C’était ridicule d’être gênée ainsi, cela devrait être le dernier de ces soucis, puis elle venait de dormir dans ses bras avec cette tenue… il y avait certes aucun sous-entendu, c’était simplement pour garder correctement la chaleur ce qui aurait été impossible avec leurs vêtements trempés, mais tout de même. Soupirant longuement, elle prit son t-shirt rouge à la tête de cerf, toujours humide et frais. Cela était bien moins horrible que la nuit dernière, donc elle ne broncha nullement en l’enfilant malgré le frisson désagréable qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mettant rapidement son jean, Chloé fit de même, posant une main dans son dos la voix toujours aussi basse.

 

\- Je vais voir si le pick-up est toujours utilisable autrement j’ai aucune idée de comment on va faire. Il y aura peut être une voiture qu'on pourra prendre, je sais pas.   
  
Sa voix était faible, dénuée d’énergie, elle avait presque l’impression d’entendre la Chloé alternative. Et en pensant à la fille handicapée, son cœur se serra quelque peu. _Peut-être que ce n’est pas la façon dont tu voulais que les choses se passent, mais au moins tu es libérée d’Arcadia Bay Chloé… je suis désolée…_ baissant la tête, elle suivit rapidement son amie, galérant toujours un peu avec tous les débris au sol. Toutefois, alors que Chloé commençait à descendre la pente pour rejoindre le pick-up, elle s’arrêtait, voyant la vielle souche d’arbre à moitié déracinée. S’approchant, elle eu presque le cœur brisé en voyant les racines sorties de terre, symbolisant parfaitement le départ de leur enfance. Passant ses doigts sur les gravures que Chloé et elles avaient faite plus jeunes « Max + Chloé BFF pirates* », elle eu un léger sourire et par réflex elle sortit son polaroïd. L’allumant, ce fut les mains tremblantes qu'elle essayait de cadrer. Soufflant longuement, elle prit la photo, la rangeant… la peur parcourrait ses veines et elle se sentait mal, des flash back de la Dark Room inondant son esprit. La photographie lui rappelait automatiquement son ancien professeur et ce qu'elles avaient subit. Revoyant son amie d’enfance se faire tuer sous ses yeux par ce psychopathe, un sentiment presque indescriptible la parcourue. Ca allait il était sûrement emprisonné… ou mort… Mais cette idée ne la rassura pas pour autant. Ses jambes se mouvaient seules et ce fut en courant qu'elle descendit à son tour la pente pour rejoindre la bleuté, attrapant son bras fermement en arrivant à son niveau. Elle ne voulait plus être séparée d’elle, elle devait la protéger quoi qu'il arrive, elle avait peur de la perdre, elle ne savait pas si tout était fini malgré tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié… Ca lui laissait un sentiment amer et face au regard interrogateur de Chloé elle ne fit que baisser la tête, préférant se murer dans le silence. La bleuté vint alors passer sa main dans ses cheveux, recommençant à marcher, mais laissant la prise de son amie sur elle, sachant que Max avait besoin de cela.

  
Finissant de descendre la côte qui menait au phare, les visions d'horreur commençaient lorsqu'elles atteignirent la plage. Le corps des baleines échouées avaient été propulsée sur le parking et même dans les bois, dégageant leur odeur nauséabonde. Des voitures étaient renversées et surement inutilisables au vu de leur état et Chloé jura entre ses dents à propos de quelque chose du genre "j'espère que mon pick-up est pas dans le même état j'ai dépensé trop de fric dans les réparations". Continuant à longer le parking, elle ne voulait pas prendre le temps de regarder tous les dégâts qu'elle avait causés, elle se sentait déjà bien assez malade...

 

Max lui avait conseillé de garer le pick-up à l'abris et même si cette dernière ne s'en rappelait point à cause de ses voyages entre toute ces dimensions parallèles, elle était presque heureuse de trouver son bien en un seul morceau, protégé par les vents et la pluie derrière cet abris rocheux qu'elles s'amusaient à grimper quand elles étaient gamines. Ca même une tornade ne pouvait rivaliser avec. Quelques branchages se trouvaient éparpillés dessus, mais rien de très grave la carrosserie déjà bien assez bousillée et les vitres étaient comme à leur état d'origine. S'approchant, elle vira tout cela rapidement avant de sortir ses clefs avec le fameux panda robot afin de déverrouiller les portes. Cela lui faisait étrange de faire un geste si banal après cette nuit de chaos. Intimant à la brunette de rentrer, elle parla de nouveau bassement, espérant simplement à voix haute que son vieux taco démarre. Et il semblait que le destin lui sourissent enfin après toutes les merdes qu'elle avait vécues puisque ce fut un miracle que, en mettant le contacte, tout se passe pour le mieux.

 

Soupirant de soulagement, elle n'hésita pas à le sortir de son abri, le silence étant toujours aussi pesant mais aucune des deux n’osaient le briser pour une fois. Elles essayèrent de rejoindre la route principale et ce fut à un embranchement que Chloé s'arrêtât se tournant vers son amie qui fixait videment l'extérieur. Posant sa main sur celle crispée à côté d'elle, ce fut quelque peu prudente qu'elle posa sa question.

 

\- Max... ? Tu veux aller récupérer des affaires... ? A Blackwell je veux dire ?... Après faudra qu'on s'arrête... chez moi... j'ai des trucs à prendre.

 

Il était vrai qu'elles ne pouvaient pas partir les mains vides et essayer de réunir le maximum de choses qui n'avaient pas étaient détruite par la tempête. Et au fond elle espérait que, peut-être, sa mère, voir même le conn- David, étaient "chez eux", si on pouvait toujours appeler cet endroit ainsi. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas espérer, et en voyant tous les bâtiments délabrer et certains cadavres aux visages inconnus border la route... ses espoirs s'en retrouvaient atrophiés. Et elle n'imaginait même pas l'état de la petite hipster face à tout ce bordel. La brunette mis alors un peu de temps à lui répondre, la voix roque à cause de sa gorge serrée par la culpabilité.

 

\- Pas la peine... je... je veux pas y retourner. J'ai rien d'important la bas...

 

Sans rien dire, la punk acquiesça. Elle se doutait bien que si elles allaient à Blackwell... cela ne serait pas beau à voir et elle n'avait pas envie que Max subisse plus qu'il n'en fallait. Elle ne savait même pas comme elle allait elle-même réagir face à l'endroit où elle avait vécu toute sa vie détruit. Baissant la tête, elle essaya d'éviter les divers débris sur la route, la pente qui menait à chez elle qu'elles empruntaient tous les jours quand elles étaient gamines étant totalement ravagée. Les bâtiments étant écroulés, les voitures renversées, le verre de leur pare-brise jonchant la route. Les arbres étaient tous déracinés ou bien brisés en deux, les lampadaires étaient couchés au sol créant des fissures dans le bitume, donnant à tout cela un air glauque et ravagé, mettant les deux filles extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mais le pire fut quand elles arrivèrent face à la maison des Price...

 

Une voiture se retrouvait encastrée dans la porte du garage. La barrière blanche qui bordait le terrain en face de l'habitat était totalement détruite, les tuiles jonchant le sol un trou se trouvait dans le toit et toutes les vitres étaient brisées, lui donnant un air encore plus délabré qu'avant avec cette peinture bleue inachevée. L'un des seuls souvenirs que William avait laissé derrière lui. A la vue de ceci, Chloé se sentait presque opprimée, une lourdeur venait lui appuyer sur la poitrine, l’empêchant de correctement respirer, une sueur froide la prenant subitement. Et Max devait remarquer cela à vu du regard concerné qu'elle lui jetait. Garant le pick-up comme elle le pouvait, la bleuté vint poser une main sur son épaule, intimant silencieusement à la petite photographe de ne pas s’inquiéter pour elle. Elle jouait à la forte. Elle ne l’était pas.   
  
Ce fut presque tremblante qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son ancien chez soi. Il était dur de s’imaginer la sensation que l’on ressentait quand on voyait en face tout ce que l’on avait perdu, s’en était presque tétanisant. Fixant l’air presque horrifié le bout du couloir, la baie vitrée défoncée par la balançoire à moitié dans la maison, les meubles étant cassé au sol, les murs craquelés, le sol encore humide de la pluie torrentielle, c’était réellement une vision d’horreur. Personne. La maison était vide, et ça, elle le savait, elle le ressentait dans ses tripes.  Cela faisait dix-neuf putains d’années qu'elle vivait ici, elle le ressentait. Sentant Max derrière elle, ce fut silencieusement qu'elle monta les escaliers, les pas rapides. Elle ne voulait pas rester là. Elle se sentait comme une bête folle dans une cage. Tout en elle bouillonnait et elle voulait crier, frapper les murs, jusqu’à ce que ses cordes vocales irritées et ses poings en sang imbibe la douleur mentale par celle physique. Mais elle devait se contenir. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle allait se contenir. Elle n’était plus seule dans ce merdier.   
  
Entrant dans son ancienne chambre, un trou béant au plafond avait prit place, un morceau de ce dernier jonchant sur son lit. Serrant la mâchoire, se mordant la lèvre rageusement, elle se dirigea vers son placard, ouvrant violement les portes coulissantes en bois. Agrippant un sac à dos de rando qui trainait sur l’étagère du haut, elle commença à empoignant des vêtements humides par la pluie qui s’était engouffrée jusqu’ici, afin des les engouffrer dedans. Inspirant profondément de nouveau, elle fixa l’armoire maintenant à moitié vide, le sac étant presque rempli. Relevant le regard vers la brunette, elle s’en voulait automatiquement de cet excès en voyant son regard perdu et presque effrayé. Mais cela ne la découragea pas pour autant il fallait croire, puisqu’elle s’avançait vers la bleutée, prête à la tirer dans une douce étreinte. Mais Chloé vint simplement lui tendre le sac, évitant le contact. Non elle n’avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant.

 

\- Max ? Tu peux prendre des trucs dans la salle de bain ? Je vais chercher des couvertures.   


Prenant le sac entre ses mains, la petite hipster hocha la tête avant de baisser son regard. Elle voyait bien comment son amie agissait et même si elle n'osait rien dire, elle n'en pensait pas moins et elle se sentait réellement merdique à l'heure qu'il était. Chloé continuait à la soutenir, mais quand c'était son amie qui était sur le point de s effondrer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pressant ses lèvres ensembles elle fit alors demi-tour afin d'aller dans la salle de bain, voyant parfaitement que Chloé ne voulait pas tergiverser sur son état. Aucune des deux ne voulaient parler de ça. Elles l’affrontaient ensemble mais s'en était presque un sujet tabou. N'osant même pas lever les yeux vers le miroir, car elle devait réellement être un gâchis total en ce moment même, elle se mit à fouiller des les tiroirs, prenant ce dont elles auraient très certainement besoin.

 

De son côté Chloé sortait une couverture de son étagère, la posant dans un coin avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'ancienne chambre de sa mère, sentant son estomac se serrer. La pièce semblait comme avant outre la vitre brisée et les murs craqués couplés aux fuites au plafond. Et pourtant ce fut les mains tremblantes qu'elle attrapait la couverture dans l'armoire où se trouvaient les habits de sa mère. Elle s'en voulait, depuis la mort de son père, elle avait traité sa mère comme si elle s'en foutait et elle lui avait vivre cinq ans de stress. Gérer notre fille en dépression n'était pas toujours facile, en particulier lorsqu'elle passait dans cette période transitoire appelée puberté où elle repoussait notre main tendue. Elle lui avait fait vivre un enfer et maintenant elle avait pourtant besoin de la revoir, de lui dire que malgré tout elle l'aimait. Mais c'était trop tard. C'est quand l'on perd des être cher qu'on se rend compte au combien ils comptaient pour nous. Merde. Elle était tellement aveugle...

 

Tournant son regard, elle tombait sur ce cadre renversé sur sa droite. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle photo était dedans. Elle haïssait cette photo. Elle la voyait toujours comme une photo hypocrite où ils jouaient la famille parfaite alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever le cadre, fixant la photographie numérique, regardant le visage souriant de sa mère tandis qu'elle tirait la gueule et que... David, gardait son éternelle expression de militaire. Pourtant en regardant mieux elle avait l'impression qu'il souriait également, à sa manière, on le lisait surtout sur ses yeux. Ils étaient heureux ensemble et elle avait tout gâché avec sa rébellion idiote. Tout était trop tard maintenant.

 

Un goutte d'eau s'éclata dur le cadre brisé, puis une autre, et elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas les fuites du plafond, mais ses larmes. Dans nouvel excès de rage, contre elle même et contre sa vie, elle jeta le cadre violement contre la porte, le verre qui se brisait créant un bouquant d'enfer. Elle se laissa alors complètement aller, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes et il fallait qu'elle craque.

 

\- Chloé ?! Ca va ?

 

La voix de Max raisonnait dans sa tête comme une alarme et son corps mouva seul, calant son dos contre la porte et se laissant glisser contre. Au même moment, elle sentit la brunette tenter de l'ouvrir. Il ne fallait pas que Max la voit dans cet état. Elle s'en voudrait encore plus, pourtant elle ni était pour rien dans tout cela.

 

**I'm outside the door, invite me in**

_(Je suis derrière la porte, laisse moi entrer.)_

 

La gorge serrée, elle s'efforça d'élever la voix pour lui répondre le plus naturellement possible.

 

\- C'est bon Max, j'ai juste fait tomber un truc.

 

Ça sonnait tellement faux. Et la petite hipster savait directement que la bleutée pleurait. Mais encore une fois elle refusait son aide. S'adossant au mur, elle préféra ne pas insister, elle n'arriverait pas à ouvrir la porte de toute manière...

 

\- Ok...

 

De son côté, Chloé ramassa la photo maintenant libérée de son cadre. La pliant afin de la mettre dans sa poche, avant de se laisser aller entièrement. Elle n'en pouvait plus... son père, Rachel, sa mère, David... Seule Max lui était revenu. Elle n'en pouvait plus de perdre ainsi les gens qui lui était cher. Elle avait l'impression d'apporter le malheur à tout ceux qu'elle côtoyait... pourtant Max avait tellement sacrifié pour elle. Elle n'en valait pas le coup...

Le silence se faisait pesant. Et une dizaine de minute plus tard, elle arriva à rassembler assez de courage et de force pour se relever. Essuyant son visage couvert de larme, elle ouvrit la porte, espérant que son amie ne remarque pas qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais c'état peine perdue, elles n'étaient pas amie d'enfance pour rien.

 

**So we can go back and play pretend.**

_(Que l’on puisse revenir en arrière et prétendre.)_

 

Relevant son visage vers Max, elle lui décocha un sourire lorsqu'elle tomba sur son expression inquiète. S'avançant vers elle, elle tira la petite brunette dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte chaleureuse, posant son menton sur son épaule et enfouissant son visage son cou, parlant bassement.

 

\- T'inquiète pas, ca va mieux maintenant...

 

Elle hésitait à parler, mais après cette semaine, elle avait appris à aller de l'avant, à être moins réservée. Et elle savait que toutes ses actions auraient des conséquences. Si elle ne disait rien, elle le regretterait. Au moins elle avait apprit quelque chose de cet enfer... Serrant à son tour Chloé contre elle, elle éleva doucement sa voix.

 

\- Chloé... je suis là pour toi tu sais ? Garde pas tout pour toi s'il te plait... J'ai besoin de toi, mais... ca va dans les deux sens. On... on n’arrivera pas à avancer si on n’est pas là l'une pour l'autre.

 

Elle sentait son amie tressaillir contre elle, et sa prise autour de son buste se resserrée bien plus fortement et ce fut avec la même voix cassée qu'elle lui répondait.

 

\- Tu... t'es déjà assez mal comme ça Max. J'ai pas envie de rendre les choses pires, de te faire regretter encore plus ton ch-

 

\- Je ne regrette pas mon choix ! Idiote !

 

Se reculant, elle voyait l'expression inquiète de Max se transformer en un rictus colérique, cela lui faisait presque peur. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale face à cette affirmation, Max venait lui saisir les joues pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, l'air déterminé, sure d'elle, lui confirmant que ce qu'elle allait dire était vrai et non pas une connerie pour la rassurer.

 

\- Chloé. Je ne regrette pas mon choix. J'ai du mal à l'assumer, mais je ne le regrette pas et je ne le regretterais jamais. Je te l'ai dis. Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi. J'ai peur. Car je sais pas comment les choses vont se dérouler, j'ai peur que tu m'en veuille d'être aussi égoïste. Mais je ne regrette rien car au moins on est ensemble.

 

Attrapant la main de la photographe dans la sienne, lui faisant lâcher sa joue, la punk vint doucement la pousser dos contre le mur avant de se serrer de nouveau contre elle, elle avait envie de pleurer, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et mais elle n'y arrivait pas car c'était des larmes de joies, mais également des larmes de tristesse qui menaçaient de couler et elle était bien trop perdue dans ses ressentit. Elle répondait alors la voix quelque peu chevrotante par ses émotions.

 

\- Je ne t'en voudrai pas Max. Même si... on a beaucoup perdu. On est deux dans ce merdier...

 

\- Ouais... je n’aurais pas pu vivre dans une réalité alternative. T'imaginer morte car je n’ai pas pu te sauver... être la seule à me rappeler de ce week-end. Je n’aurais pas pu vivre comme ça et je sais... je me connais. J'aurais tout fait pour te ramener et j'aurais encore fait de la merde avec l'univers...donc je ne regrette pas mon choix...

 

\- ... j'espère que tout se passera bien maintenant...

 

\- On est ensemble Chloé. Tant qu'on l'est, tout ira bien...

 

**Let's be alone together**

_(Soyons seuls toi et moi)_

 

Un long silence retomba entre les deux amies, et Chloé vint lui décocher un léger sourire, se sentant quelque peu plus légère après cette petite crise. Elle en avait besoin et elle savait que Max serait là pour elle également. Il était bon de se sentir soutenue ainsi... Reculant de l'étreinte et n'hésita pas à passer sa main dans ces mèches de cheveux brunes et rêches par la pluie, mais cela ne la gênait nullement, elle aimait montrer son affection pour son amie. Elle le méritait. Et de son côté elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir s'ouvrir de nouveau à quelqu'un, plus besoin de ces barrière ridicule qui empêchait l'accès à son cœur. Toutefois elle avait encore peur, même si elle détestait se l'avouer. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas un malheur de plus et l'idée de perdre la petite nerd face à elle la rendait mal. Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'elle était : elle s’imaginait toujours le pire. Et ceci l'empêchait d'avancer comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Soupirant bassement, elle dévia alors son regard, arrêtant tous contacts physiques.

 

\- Je reviens je vais chercher le fric, on va en avoir besoin...

 

Oui, elles allaient se lancer sur la route, elle ne savait pas encore où, combien de temps... mais l'argent était tout de même primordial ne serait-ce que pour le carburant du pick-up. Sans ça elles ne pourraient aller nulle part. Heureusement qu'elle avait fait réparer ce vieux taco. Elle espérait qu'il puisse tenir la route, mais elle avait confiance. Allant dans son ancienne chambre, elle remercia dieu ou les dieux ou quiconque qui dirige de destins de cette foutue planète et sa vie de merde, d'avoir fait que son bureau soit encore en un seul morceau ou les morceau de verre venant de la vitre brisée. Tirant le tiroir du meuble en bois, elle sortit la petite liasse des 5000 dollars qui allaient leur sauver la vie. Elle était heureuse que Max ait accepté de les voler, de toute manière Blackwell n'en avait plus besoin maintenant...

 

Les mettant dans le sac à dos plus que remplis, elle sortit très vite de sa vieille maison. Elle avait presque envie de tout mettre en feu maintenant, mais cela aurait ridicule, elle pouvait très bien avancer, son passé avait peut être était souffler mais cela n'était pas une raison de le piétiner encore plus et de le mettre en cendre. Pourtant elle ne supportait plus cette vue cauchemardesque. Alors elle ne se retourna pas, c'était le mieux à faire. Avancer sans se retourner. Les regrets étaient ce qui nous bouffait tout au long de notre vie. Elle l'avait apprit au fur et à mesure des années. Pourtant il était compliqué de pas en avoir... elle avait beau jouer la dure à cuir au cœur de pierre, elle était loin d'être comme ceci.

 

Entrant dans le pick-up, elle attendait que Max la suive, cette dernière prenant place du côté passager, elle démarra aussitôt que la portière fut fermée. Elle était loin de rouler vite, mais elle était pressée de quitter cette vision d'horreur. Elle avait déjà vu un ou deux corps inertes et inconnus au bord de la route, ça lui avait suffit, elle savait à quoi s'attendre pour le reste. Elle ne voulait pas supporter cela plus longtemps. Le silence était de nouveau pesant, et elle vit la brunette scanner l'extérieur, contemplant de manière morbide ce qu'elle avait causé, se faisant du mal pour rien. Elle décida alors de lui détourner quelque peu l'attention. De toute manière c'était une question primordiale maintenant.

 

 **I don't know where I'm going**  
_(Je ne sais pas où je vais)_

 **But I don't think I'm coming home**  
_(Mais je ne pense pas que je vais rentrer chez moi)_

 

\- Hey Max. T'as une idée d'où tu veux aller ? Je t'aurais bien dis Los Angeles ou Las vegas ou New york, une connerie du genre ! Mais même avec cinq mille dollars on risque pas d'aller bien loin.

 

Un rire presque amer lui sortait de la bouche, dire qu'il y a quelques mois elle rêvait de quitter cet enfer avec Rachel et qu'une bombe détruise cette belle petite cage dorée. Maintenant elle devait partir avec son amie d'enfance et elle souhaitait que tout redevienne comme avant. La vie était étrange parfois. Et surtout avec un grand sens de l'humour il fallait croire.

 

\- Je... je pensais aller jusqu'à Seattle... Enfin, mon portable est mort, je peux pas contacter mes parents et avec ce qui s'est passé ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude. Puis je pense qu'on pourra rester là-bas quelque temps... le temps qu'on trouve un endroit où aller...

 

Oui elle avait encore ses parents pour elle, et en parlait la rendait extrêmement mal à l aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être égoïste, elle venait de condamner la dernière famille qui restait à la punk et tout ce dont à quoi elle pensait était d'aller voir son papa et sa maman. Pourtant c'était la solution la plus logique qui lui venait à l'esprit en ce moment même, elle se mordit alors quelque peu la lèvre, n'osant diriger son regard vers sa meilleure amie.

 

\- Tu sais autrement on peut touj-

 

\- Non bonne idée, ca fait un baille que j'ai pas vu Ryan et Vanessa. Je pense que ça nous fera du bien à toute les deux franchement.

 

Posant sa main sur son épaule, elle lui tira un léger sourire rassurant. Non elle était au dessus de cela. Elle avait assez joué à la gamine capricieuse contre le destin. Elle avait gâché bien trop de chose et elle s'en voulait. Le parfait exemple était avec David... elle n'allait pas se défouler sur Max, elle n'y était pour rien, elle n'avait que le rôle du bouc émissaire dans cette histoire tordue. Et si elle était à sa place, elle aurait proposé exactement la même chose, il ne fallait pas être hypocrite. De plus, plus jeune, le couple avait été comme des parents pour elle, elle les avait haït d'avoir emmené Max loin d'elle, mais maintenant elle lui était revenue et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 

Ce qui pour elle semblait être normal était un grand pas en avant en réalité. Et Max pouvait s'en apercevoir elle même, la punk avait murie incroyablement vite face aux événements. Surement parce qu'il était temps qu'elles prennent toute deux leur vie en main, autrement elles savaient qu'elles allaient misérablement couler. Et elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre ça après tout ce qu'elles avaient perdu.

 

Lui souriant en retour, quelque peu piteusement, son humeur étant toujours au plus bas, Max regarda la route à laquelle elles faisaient face, la main de Chloé glissant de son épaule pour se reposer sur la banquette entre elles.

 

**My heart is like a stalion**

_(Mon coeur est comme un étalon)_

**They love it more when it's broken**

_(On l'aime d'avantage lorsqu'il est blessé)_

 

Sans un mot, Max venait saisir la main de son amie, enlaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence, et elle voulait que Chloé sache qu'elle était là pour elle. Sentant la prise de la punk se resserrait sur sa main, elle avait un léger sourire et se sentait un peu plus légère. Mais son humeur fut de nouveau écrasée en voyant ce panneau : "Another great day in Arcadia Bay thank you-come again"*. Le destin avait un drôle d'humour, ceci était l'un des pires jours de sa vie et elles savaient toutes deux qu'elles n'allaient surement jamais revenir. "Merci" ? Oui bien sur... merci d'avoir détruit la ville. Un léger rire jaune sortit d'entre ses lèvres et à cela elle sentit le pouce de la bleuté caresser le haut de sa main la détendant quelque peu. Au moins, la seule chose cohérente était la présence de ces mouettes sur le panneau, ces bêtes représentaient le voyage et c'est ici que leur voyage commençait.

 

**This is the road to the ruin**

_(Cette route mène à la ruine)_

**And we're starting at the end**

_(Et nous commençons à la fin)_

 

La route était calme, presque aucune voiture rencontrait leur passage. Il y'avait clairement un contraste entre cette ambiance et celle que Chloé imaginait lorsqu'elle partirait enfin d'Arcadia. Elle s'imaginer mettre des musiques sur son poste radio et chanter à fond en cœur avec Rachel, fenêtres grandes ouvertes, bière sur le tableau de bord, un sourire gravé sur le visage et l'envie de crier "Las Vegas nous voilà" au monde entier. Mais en ce moment même elles portaient un lourd sentiment avec Max, la culpabilité du survivant, et Rachel était morte. Aucune envie de chanter à tue tête et Las Vegas ne les attendait pas. Pourtant elle n'avait pas ce sentiment amer et elle n'avait pas le culot de penser que tout aurais été mieux si son amie défunte était à la place de son amie d'enfance. Non, même si elles avaient vécu des choses dures cette semaine, ce serait mentir de dire que tout était pourrit. Elle se rappelait la joie qu'elle avait ressentit quand Max s'était dénoncée pour elle, ou encore lorsqu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie à la décharge. Ce moment qu'elle avait partageait avec elle à la piscine et le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle avait sentit pour la première fois ces lèvres. Elle était loin de les oublier et elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis le départ de son amie d'enfance. Même Rachel n'avait pas pu combler ce vide que Max avait laissé. Ces souvenirs lui donnaient la force de déplacer des montagnes et elle allait clairement s'en servir pour aller de l'avant. Oui elle regrettait beaucoup de choses, mais le retour de Max dans sa vie, même si ça se terminait de manière aussi merdique, n'était pas l'une de ces choses.

 

La ville étant bordée par des montagnes ce fut quelques heures plus tard qu'elles se retrouvaient sur les routes sinueuses du flan de l'une d'elle. Chloé avait toujours était une conductrice prudente, en particulier à cause de l'accident de son père. Non pas que ceci était de la faute du père de famille, non, il était un très bon conducteur, mais depuis elle ne faisait plus confiance à la route et même si c'était une tête brulée irresponsable, c'était derrière le volant qu'elle se révélait raisonnable. Ce fut donc sans aucun soucis qu'elles avançaient sur la route, toutefois l'ambiance devint presque glaciale lorsque des pompiers et des ambulanciers passèrent rapidement sur la droite de la voiture, leur rappelant terriblement bien ce qu'elles venaient de vivre. Tête baissée, la petite photographe relevait son regard vers la bleutée et rien que par l'expression qui se lisait sur son visage, elle savait qu'elles avaient fait le même rapprochement. Surtout que ces véhicules devaient se diriger vers la ville détruite... après tout l'hôpital qui était sur place devait avoir été touché également... elle souhaitait silencieusement qu'ils retrouvent des survivants, si elle pouvait faire un seul souhait outre rester aux côtés de Chloé, ce serait ça...

 

S'échangeant un regard, la conductrice vint soupirer longuement avec un sourire qui se rapprochait d'un rictus amer et triste. Posant de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de la petite brunette, elle vint arrêter le pick-up sur le bas coté, une petite air herbeuse se trouvant entre la route et le vide étant l'endroit parfait pour se garer. Max venait alors lui lancer un regard incompris, ce qui la faisait légèrement rire, lui tapotant doucement l'épaule avant de lui répondre.

 

\- J'ai juste besoin d'une pause Max. Ça me fatigue plus que je l'aurais pensé...

 

Entre les routes montagneuses et la fatigue émotionnelle, elle se trouvait éreinté, et juste après ce cruel rappel à la réalité, elle se sentait au plus bas. Prendre l'air allait lui faire du bien. Et autre chose aussi. Se mordant doucement la lèvre, elle se pencha vers la boite à gant et ressortit une petite boite métallique et l'innocente nerd était toujours aussi perdue face à ce geste. Mais très vite elle comprit lorsque la punk sortait des feuilles et un morceau de carton, le tout avec la petite boite ouverte, dévoilant de l'herbe.

 

\- Chloé...

 

Oui route de montagne et weed ca allait pas toujours bien ensemble et même si elle ne souhaitait pas imposer quoi que ce soit à son amie, elle refusait qu'elle les mette ainsi en danger et elle le voyait d'un très mauvais œil, elle s'apprêtait même à élever la voix, lui crier _"Tu penses à la drogue après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié tout toi ?! Tu cherches quoi ?! Qu'on se plante et qu'on rejoigne William et Rachel ?! Et peut être même David et Joyce ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!"._ Néanmoins la punk avait capté son regard sidéré et elle lui posa un doigt contre ses lèvres, parlant toujours de manière aussi calme.

 

\- Je compte pas conduire déchirée. J'ai juste besoin de souffler, il est encore tôt on a tout notre temps avant la prochaine ville ou on pourra se prendre un hôtel. Je veux juste me changer les idées, ce sera mon dernier joint Max. J'ai plus rien en stock comme tu peux le voir et je compte pas gâcher ma vie un peu plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà en retombant dans cette merde.

 

A cela elle sortit de son pick-up, bien décidée. Oui s'arrêter une petite heure allait être parfait. Elle n'en pouvait plus et elle avait besoin de relâcher cette pression sur ses épaules. Finissant de faire son joint, geste qu'elle avait rendu complémentèrent mécanique au fil des années, elle se rappela les jours sombres où elle était carrément devenue dépendante à la drogue alors qu'elle était toute jeune. Tel une éponge ça absorbait son mal être... du moins pendant quelque temps. Elle avait toujours ce retour à la réalité où elle devait combattre le chien noir créé par sa dépression. Puis même si avec Rachel à ses côtés elle se sentait un peu mieux dans sa peau, la blonde n'était pas très raisonnable concernant les substances illicites, à se demander pourquoi elle était avec Frank, un dealer de drogue... elle l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, elle avait brisé sa carapace pour elle, mais elle lui avait caché cela et Rachel savait parfaitement qu'elle haïssait qu'on lui cache ainsi les choses. Ok, elle aurait surement mal réagit mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait l'abandonner, puis de toute manière, rien qu'en lisant les lettres qu'elle avait écrite à Frank, cela se voyait qu'elle était sérieuse avec lui. Ok, elle attendait plus qu'une simple amitié, mais le fait de n'avoir aucune réponse la bouffait, si elle lui avait dit plus tôt elle aurait été fixé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, surtout pas après que Max et elle l'aient retrouvée ainsi... de toute manière le destin semblait avoir d'autres plans pour elle, autre qu'une lune de miel à Las Vegas avec un mannequin. Elle se retourna vers le pick-up, voyant la brunette la rejoindre, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire. Elle était heureuse que Max soit revenue... mais pourquoi tout ne se passait pas bien ? Dès qu'un truc heureux arrivait dans sa vie, il était directement emporté et remplacé par une nouvelle dose de soucis.

 

Allumant son joint, elle s'accouda à la rambarde de sécurité, le soleil tapant fortement malgré l'atmosphère fraiche due à l'altitude et la période de l'année. Regardant vers l'horizon en prenant une bonne bouffée de sa "médicamentation" son visage se décomposa presque lorsqu'elle aperçue la ville dévastée sur le panorama. Il avait fallut qu'elle s'arrête pile en face, bien entendu. Même le hasard était sadique il fallait croire. Soupirant bassement en relâchant toute la fumée dans l'air; elle sursauta quelque peu lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Max dans son dos. Se retournant, elle voyait parfaitement l'âme brisée de la petite hispter dans son regard. Ça et une question sur le bout des lèvres qui ne tarda pas à se formuler à sa plus grande surprise.

 

\- Dis, tu m'en passe un peu ?...

 

**We could stay young forever**

_(On pourrait rester jeune pour toujours)_

 

Ne comprenant pas spécialement, ou plutôt ne voulant pas comprendre, car elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas mal interprété sa question, lui lançant une expression quelque peu perdue, elle s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle lui passe, mais la petite nerd ne lui en donna pas le temps, pointant ce quel tenait dans sa main.

 

\- Ton joint, dork.

 

Le choc se peignait sur le visage de la punk, elle ne s’attendait pas à une telle demande. Max fumait ? Même si ça faisait que six jours qu'elle l'avait revue elle ne l'avait pas vu fumer une seule fois, et encore moins de la drogue. Suspicieuse, elle venait le tendre à son amie hippie. Cette dernière expira longuement, prenant le pète entre ses doigts, Chloé remarqua qu'elle tremblait quelque peu, mais était-ce à cause du froid ? Du stress ? Elle ne savait pas et ça la laissait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Mais quand Max porta le papier blanc contre ses lèvres et inspira...très vite ça se suivit d'une quinte de toux avec toute la fumée qui sortait directement de sa bouche, prouvant à la bleutée que c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle fumait. Grimaçant quelque peu, s'en voulant de l'avoir laissée faire, elle lui frotta le dos, attendant que sa quinte de tousse passe, lui reprenant le joint.

 

\- T'es pas obligée de fumer tu sais... te fais pas du mal pour rien.

 

Finissant de tousser, mettant sa main devant sa bouche en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, elle avait sa gorge irrité et les yeux qui pleuraient quelque peu à force de trop tousser. Toutefois elle releva son regard vers son amie, posant sa main sur son épaule pour de soutenir avant de parler la voix un peu roque après son expérience.

 

\- Je... j'ai juste envie de me détendre un peu aussi... je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser...

 

\- Ca serait hypocrite de te dire non...

 

Soupirant longuement avec un petit rire jaune, la fumeuse vint passer sa main dans les cheveux de la brunette, lui caressant longuement avant de lui présenter le joint près de ses lèvres qui vinrent prudemment le saisir avant que la main le rejoigne pour le tenir.

 

\- Evite juste d'aspirer comme une malade, fait le doucement et respire la fumée, il faut qu'elle aille dans tes poumons pas qu'elle reste dans ta gorge ou ta bouche, crapoter ca fait rien. Et après expire lentement et laisse la fumée partir par ta bouche ou ton nez.

 

Hochant la tête, la petite hipster vint faiblement tirer sur le joint, le bout rougissant quelque peu alors qu'elle le faisait quitter ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, l'air quelque peu posé, ce fut après de longues secondes qu'elle venait expirer longuement la fumée, le nuage blanc sortant lentement d'entre ses lèvres avant de s'évaporer. Relevant son regard vers son amie, elle lui tira un piteux sourire avant de lui redonner le joint, s'accoudant à la rambarde à son tour. Reprenant sa médicamentation des mains de Max, elle tira à son tour deux bouffées de fumée, s'amusant à les recracher en faisant des ronds sous le regard presque admiratif de la photographe. Elle venait alors lui lâcher un sourire, lui tendant de nouveau ce qu'elles partageaient.

 

\- Tu as envie de prendre une photo ? Te prive pas, je sais que je suis un modèle parf-

 

\- Non.

 

La réponse était claire et précise et elle voyait bien le regard brisé de Max, elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir abordé ce sujet même si elle n'en savait pas l'exacte raison. Saisissant la rambarde entre ses mains, la brunette venait prendre une seconde bouffée de fumée bien plus profonde, ce qui la fit toussoter un peu mais ce n'était rien de méchant. L'élément changeant de nouveau de mains. La petite hipster commençait à sentir des petits picotements dans sa tête, se sentant bien plus légère, elle ressentait tout de même cette gêne, ce besoin de cracher son mal, et les mots lui vinrent plus facilement, mais de manière bien plus brusque, alors qu'elle relevait son regard vers la ville détruite, parlant la voix soudainement bien plus forte.

 

\- Saloperie de Dark Room !

 

La bleutée faisait directement le lien entre l'ancien professeur de photographie de son amie et son rejet de cette pratique, ce qui s'était passé avait semblé la traumatiser... en même temps elle ne savait pas ce que ce psychopathe lui avait fait subir à elle et à Rachel... et à bien d'autre. Sentant un excès de haine monter, elle tira une dernière taffe avant d'écraser le joint rageusement sous son pied, saisissant d'une manière brutale la rambarde en ferraille, la faisant trembler. Elle pointa alors son regard perçant vers la ville détruite, élevant brusquement la voix qui venait raisonner dans les hauteurs.

 

\- J'espère que tu es mort FILS DE CHIEN !

 

Hurlant ses derniers mots, elle toussa légèrement, sa gorge s'irritant quelque peu, mais elle dirigea son regard vers Max. Elles se disaient silencieusement la même chose : putain que c'était bon. Libérateur.

 

**Scream it from the top of your lungs.**

_(Cris-le à plein poumons)_

 

Max venait poser ses deux mains sur la ferraille à son tour, braquant de nouveau son regard vers Arcadia Bay, prenant une profonde respiration, se penchant vigoureusement vers le vide.

 

\- VOUS NOUS FERREZ PLUS DE MAL ENFOIRÉS.

 

Se penchant en arrière de nouveau, toussant à son tour, elle reprenait sa respiration, tandis que le hurlement de la punk venait battre dans ses oreilles et raisonner dans sa poitrine.

 

\- TU ME PRENDRAS PLUS CEUX QUE J'AIME, PUTAIN DE VILLE.

 

La brunette commençait à avoir les yeux humides, des larmes menaçant de couler face à ce sentiment libérateur, à expulser toute cette rage et cette peine qui la rongeaient. Et ce fut de concert avec la bleutée qu'elles continuèrent à cracher leur mal en même temps que leurs poumons.

 

\- TU NOUS AURAS PLUS DESTIN DE MERDE. ON SE LAISSERA PAS FAIRE.

 

\- JE ME CASSE ENFIN DE CET ENDROIT POURRIT.

 

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE JEFFERSON. TU FERAS PLUS DE MAL A PERSONNE.

 

\- SI T'ES EN VIE VA TE FAIRE SOIGNER PRESCOTT.

 

\- JE SUIS PAS ASSEZ FORTE. JE SUIS PAS SUPER MAX MERDE.

 

\- DÉSOLÉE J'ÉTAIS PAS LA POUR TOI RACHEL.

 

\- JE SUIS FAIBLE ET ÉGOÏSTE MAIS JE REGRETTE RIEN, EXCUSEZ MOI KATE, WARREN, VICTORIA, FRANK, JOYCE, DAVID, TOUT LE MONDE.

 

\- J'ESPERE QUE VOUS ÊTES EN VIE. MAIS AU MOINS ON A EU NOTRE VENGEANCE. JEFFERSON ET NATHAN SONT SUREMENT MORTS.

 

\- ON EST QUE DES ADOS BORDEL.

 

\- MAMAN, PAPA, DAVID, RACHEL JE VOUS AIME PUTAIN.

 

A cela, Max arrêtez de hurler, et elle tourna son regard vers Chloé, elles étaient dans le même état, les larmes roulant sur leurs joues rouges et humides, totalement essoufflées et malgré tout un long sourire lumineux sur leur visage quand leur regard se croisa. La punk qui s'était adossée à la rambarde pour reprendre son souffle vint bruyamment renifler à cet échange avant de se jeter sur son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle de son cou, la drogue ayant totalement annihilé ses barrières et sa fierté. Ce fut alors avoir la voix déchirée et totalement cassée à force d'avoir trop hurlé qu'elle murmura contre l'oreille de Max.

 

\- Ils m'entendent peut être pas... mais je l'ai dit... ça fait du bien putain...

 

\- Chloé où qu'ils soient, je suis sûre qu'ils le savent déjà...

 

Elle resserra alors son étreinte de nouveau autour du torse de la bleutée. Ceci était peut être qu'une libération momentanée. Mais en ce moment même, c'était comme si le temps autour d'elles s'était arrêté, tous les soucis étaient loin et elles étaient dans leur propre monde. Pourtant la ville était toujours aussi détruite et le ciel toujours aussi bleu, le soleil tapant de plus en plus fort, se moquant presque de leur malheur. Toutefois en ce moment même elles étaient loin de tout cela. Terriblement loin. Chloé recula alors qu'elle peu, poussant doucement son amie vers le pick-up, murmurant bassement, le sourire toujours gravé sur ses lèvres malgré ses joues humides.

 

\- Vient on va se poser à l'arrière pendant une petite heure. Ça nous fera du bien.

 

Son amie la suivie alors que la junkie qu'elle était prenait les devants. Habituée à la fumette, son esprit était brumeux et elle trouvait cette légère euphorie, mais elle était loin d'être totalement défoncée. Elle se sentait juste bien et elle savait qu’elle ne devait pas reprendre le volant dans cet état. Sautant à l'arrière de son véhicule, elle aida Max à monter. Le petite nerd, loin d'être habituée à ces produits avaient un peu plus de mal, mais elle se trouvait tout aussi bien qu'elle. Et alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur l'amas de couverture, Max vient se jeter contre elle, la forçant à se coucher, alors qu'elle s'allongeait sans retenue sur elle, rigolant à plein poumon, les yeux toujours humides. Mais putain... que ça faisait du bien d'être avec elle...

 

**Let's be alone together.**

_(Soyons seuls toi et moi)_

 

 

* Ici "enregistrer" signifie "enregistrer son billet" à l'aéroport ou à la gare. Ce qui représente le début d'un voyage.

 

* BFF pirates : « Best friends forever ». Meilleures amies pirates pour toujours.

 

* "Encore un merveilleux jour à Arcadia Bay. Merci. Revenez nous voir"


	3. Those nights kept me alive (Those nights - Skillet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson se trouve être au passé, mais ceci s'applique au présent actuel, j'ai simplement trouvé qu'elle était parfaite pour ce que je souhaitais faire dans ce chapitre. De plus veuillez noter que je ne choisis pas les chansons pour leur mélodie mais pour leurs paroles. (Et vous aurez beaucoup de pop, rock ou métal, voir peut être du folk, car ce sont les styles que j'écoute le plus). Leur écoute est pas essentielle, mais normalement il y a des paroles qui correspondent au chapitre-à la suite de la fic donc les lire peut toujours être cool voilà =)

**We used to laugh**

_(Nous étions habitués à rire)_

**About nothing at all**

_(A propos de rien en particulier)_

 

Allongées parmi les couvertures chaudes à l'arrière du pick-up, la lumière du soleil commençant peu à peu à décliner, la bleutée venait lâcher un léger rire alors que la petite hipster était toujours au dessus d'elle, le visage enfouie dans sa poitrine sans pudeur, riant de concert avec son amie de façon un peu plus discrète. Les choses se calmaient de nouveau, laissant place à une atmosphère presque paisible, toutefois Max vint doucement geindre, le visage toujours pressé dans le débardeur blanc.

 

\- Hn... mal au crane..

.

Cette petite plainte d'une voix roque à force de trop avoir crié au vent venait faire rire de nouveau Chloé qui remonta sa main qui se trouvait dans le creux de ses omoplates jusqu'à sa chevelure, la brunette lâchant un faible "hmpf" appréciatif au doux toucher, la punk venant parler du même type de voix tout aussi cassée mais posée.

 

\- Normal dork t'es une débutante.

 

Protestant, faisant mine d'être offusquée, Max venait redresser sa tête, le menton pressé contre le sternum de son amie pour la fixer droit dans les yeux avant de lui lâcher un léger sourire, la redescente commençant peu à peu à se faire sentir. Elle parla alors la voix légèrement pâteuse, fatiguée.

 

\- N'empêche merci... ça a fait du bien de se détendre un peu...

 

\- Ouais on en avait bien besoin. Mais t'habitue pas trop hippie. Je te l'ai dis, je compte arrêter, c'était mon dernier.

 

Le ton qu'utilisait la bleutée était soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux, oui elle était ferme dans ses convictions, et ca Max le savait. Déterminée, la pirate qu'était son amie d'enfance pouvait tout faire et c'était l'une de ses principales qualité. Ou défaut car elle était pire qu'une tête de mule. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard interrogateur. Chloé avait depuis longtemps géré son stress ainsi, enfin de ce qu'elle en avait compris au vu de ses habitudes. Alors pourquoi arrêter maintenant ? Ce n'était pas rien ce qu'elles venaient de vivre... et en voyant le regard de biche tout à fait perdue, la punk venait doucement soupirer, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

 

\- J'ai pas envie de prendre toute cette merde à la légère Max. Regarde, ca fait 5ans que j'essaye de gérer tout ça avec la drogue. Ca a changé quelque chose ? Non. Au contraire. Je t'ai foutue en danger avec un dealer cinglé. Ok ca fait du bien sur le moment, mais c'est pas durable, ca a jamais soigné quoi que ce soit. Toi tu es revenue et tu m'as aidée à me relever. J'ai pas besoin de drogue pour relever la tête, je dois le faire seule et il faut qu'on se soutient mutuellement pour s'en sortir... c'est tout.

 

Max arrivait toujours pas à croire que son amie avait changé autant en quelques jours. Ça lui faisait plaisir. C'était triste de voir qu'elle devait être brisée ainsi pour reprendre sa vie en main... mais cela aurait pu se passer plus mal que cela. Elle n'aurait pas aimé voir Chloé totalement sombrer. Donc ça lui faisait plaisir. Lui souriant en retour, elle se redressa, ne cassant pas l'échange de regard entre elles.

 

\- On arrivera à se relever ensemble Chloé. Je compte pas te laisser, pas après tout ça...

 

\- Je sais Max, je ne compte pas non plus. Je te l'ai dit je serais toujours avec toi...

 

Se redressant à son tour, la bleutée vint doucement frapper la cuisse de son amie de manière joueuse, se levant directement après. Retrouvant un léger sourire.

 

\- Bon ! Arrêtons de faire les mushyballs* ! Putain ça me fait toujours ça quand je redescends. Autrement faudrait qu'on reprenne, on a encore de la route.

 

Hochant la tête, la brunette vint lentement descendre de l'arrière du pick-up, ayant encore un peu de mal à tenir sur ses jambes, ressemblant presque à un petit faon qui titubait ses premiers pas. Ne pas avoir bougé lui donnait des fourmis dans les jambes et son mal de crane n'arrangeait rien. La punk de son côté n'avait strictement aucun mal, sautant sur le sol, ses deux pieds bien encrés par terre. Envoyant un petit regard amusé à la petite hipster qui s'appuyais sur la portière passager, elle n'hésita pas à l'aider à monter de son côté, voyant que la redescente était quelque peu plus compliquée pour son amie, mais elle savait qu'après quelque temps elle irait bien mieux. Prenant sa place au volant elle été prête à faire le chemin jusqu'à la nuit, presque revigorée, bien qu'elle sentait toujours un poids sur le cœur, ce qui, elle se doutait, n'allait pas partir de si tôt.

 

Le chemin était de nouveau extrêmement silencieux, Max somnolant presque, appuyée contre son épaule, elle restait cependant concentrée sur la route goudronnée, devenant de plus en plus sombre lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher. Néanmoins, très vite elle aperçut ce panneau composé de néons " _Portland Oregon old town_ " avec un cerf bleu lumineux surplombant l'écriture. Au moins un endroit qui lui était un peu familier et où il n'y avait pas de drames absurdes. Enfin un peu de calme... Elle poussait alors doucement l'épaule de Max qui avait laissé sa tête contre sa propre épaule.

 

\- Hey dork, on est bientôt arrivées. Tu veux qu'on se prenne une pizza avant de chercher un hôtel ? Faut se reposer. Même si c'est ce que tu as fait toute la route.

 

La bleutée força un sourire sur ses lèvres, même si son humeur était au plus bas, seule la présence somnolente de celle sui avait ton donné pour elle l'avait aidée à tenir la route. Taquinant la brunette qui venait lui envoyer un regard coupable.

 

\- Désolée... je conduirais demain si tu veux...

 

A cela, ce fut un sourire quelque peu plus naturel qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui donner un légère tape dans l'épaule, lui envoyant un regard taquin avant de se re-concentrer sur la route.

 

\- Ohla ! La petite Maxie sait conduire ? Nerd alerte, elle a préféré apprendre à conduire au lieu de geeker !

 

\- Oh tais-toi ! Autrement tu prends le volant et je ne lèverais même pas le petit doigt. Tu penses que j'ai fais comment pour conduire de la Dar-... de la grange jusqu'en ville...?

 

Max ne pu s'empêcher de tirer une moue anxieuse à reparler de cela et Chloé venait vite se mordre la langue, comprenant que cela avait remonté de mauvais souvenirs...

 

\- Je dirais pas non si tu prends un peu le volant demain... je suis hella crevée je dois avouer et j'ai les bras et les jambes en compote. Et... pour la pizza autrement ?

 

Quelque peu inconfortable, elle passait nerveusement sa main dans sa nuque, zieutant de temps en temps vers la petite hipster, s'en voulant quelque peu pour ces paroles maladroites. Toutefois la brunette lui répondit, un léger rictus relevant le coin de ses lèvres mais sa voix était grave et brisée, n'améliorant guère l'anxiété de la punk.

 

\- Ouais... le plus tôt on mangera le plus tôt on sera à l'hôtel. J'ai juste envie de me pendre une douche et dormir je suis épuisée...

 

Et elle n'était pas épuisée que physiquement, elle était épuisée mentalement, totalement vidée, sans énergie ni motivation. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Chloé lui avait dit que la drogue n'arrangeait rien et elle le ressentait terriblement. Elle avait déjà ce manque de la sensation de se sentir un peu plus légère, sans soucis... mais la redescente lui faisait peur et elle ne préférait même plus y songer.

 

La nuit était quasiment tombée, et voir tout ces néons, cette ville toujours aussi active même avec le déclin du jour, cela lui donnait une étrange sensation, elle avait l’impression d’être de retour à Seattle, pourtant il y avait encore plusieurs heures de route qui les séparaient de tout cela. Elle venait presque à regretter Arcadia Bay et le calme de la petite ville… Se mordant la lèvre, son regard se perdait dans le vide, sa tête tournée vers la fenêtre, accoudée à cette dernière. Très vite, le duo décida de s’arrêter à une de ces pizzerias, grande chaîne de distribution pas chère. Non pas qu’elles n’avaient pas les moyens, mais au moins elles pouvaient prendre une pizza à emporter. Aucune des deux filles n’avaient la fois de rester à attendre de longues minutes qu'on leur serve leur nourriture à une table dans un endroit bruyant et rempli de personne bien trop enthousiastes et joyeuses autour d’elles. Tout ce qu'elles avaient besoin était de se retrouver seules, entre elles, tranquilles. Elles se comprenaient et ainsi, elles s’étaient rapidement mises d’accord. Aucune des deux amies ayant réellement faim elles décidèrent de se partager une pizza toute simple, banale, sans grande fantaisie. Habituellement, Max aurait opté pour une pizza végétarienne ou forestière, tandis que Chloé se serait goinfrée avec une pizza à la viande ou bien une chèvre-miel. Mais elles prirent une simple quatre fromages qui commençait à refroidir pendant qu'elles se cherchaient un hôtel, mais c’était le cadet de leur souci. Au moins elles auraient un lit et un estomac remplis pour ce soir… une chance que beaucoup ne pourraient plus avoir…   
  
Contrairement à la pizza, elles ne se faisaient nullement prier pour l’hôtel, sans se poser de questions, elles décidèrent de s’arrêter au premier qui leur tomber sous la main, en plein centre-ville, il était loin d’être miteux, mais ce n’était pas non plus un cinq étoile. Au moins elles pourraient dormir au chaud cette nuit et bien se reposer après toute cette route et ces péripéties. Il était tard, mais la réception était toujours ouverte, et après avoir garé le pick-up sur le petit parking presque remplis à l’arrière du bâtiment. Seulement avec son sac à dos de randonné pendant sur son épaule, Chloé se dirigea vers la petite femme derrière la réception, une blondinette presque plus petite que Max mais aux traits bien plus fin, avec des lunettes rectangulaire. Sa voix, professionnelle et posée vint s’adresser aux jeunes filles face à elles.

 

\- Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?   


Cela faisait tellement étrange d’entendre ce genre de façon de parler, soutenue, à Arcadia, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et était familier. Ici tout paraissait froid, distant…

 

\- On aimerait une chambre pour deux, pour une nuit.  
  
Bon, de son côté, Chloé était toujours aussi rude dans sa façon de parler et ne semblait pas vouloir faire d’efforts à ce propos. Mais l’employée ne semblait pas relever cela, cherchant simplement les clefs de disponible tandis que la bleutée sortait l’enveloppe d’une des poches de son sac, sortant deux billets de cent dollars. Reprenant le change et en agrippant la clef, elle gratifia la réceptionniste d’un mouvement de tête poli, partant de la salle, tandis que Max était toujours aussi silencieuse, portant la pizza, mais fixant toujours le sol. Tout était tellement différent… si peu familier… s’en était effrayant, vraiment. Elle se sentait vraiment étrangère, pas à sa place, et même si elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dormir afin d’échapper à ses pensées presque dévastatrice, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir ce mal aise. En particulier lorsqu’elle entrait dans cette chambre d’hôtel.   
  
L’endroit aurait pu paraître chaleureux et accueillant, propre et confortable, les deux lits étant séparés par deux tables de nuits, les couvertures blanches n’ayant strictement aucun pli, une télé étant face aux couches, accroché au mur, revêtu d’un papier peint aux couleurs chaudes. Une odeur de lessive lui frappait les narines lorsqu’elle entrait. Dans d’autres conditions, elle aurait cet endroit agréable… là tout lui semblait si synthétique. Tout lui aurait semblait si fade, même le plus luxueux des hôtels, si ce n’était pas Arcadia Bay… Soupirant longuement, elle installa ses affaires sur l’un des lits simples, regardant la bleutée faire la même chose. Sans un mots, elles se partagèrent la pizza dans le plus grand des silences. Les deux filles étaient tout aussi mal l’une que l’autre, mais chacune restaient silencieuse, ne voulant pas déprimer l’autre encore plus avec leur propres problèmes.   
  
La petite hipster ayant à peine fini une seconde part releva son regard vers la punk qui avait un peu plus d’appétit qu'elle. Chloé n’était pas ce genre de personne à trouver son appétit altéré par son humeur contrairement à elle. Se mordant alors la lèvre inférieure, elle parla bassement, serrant le tissu de sa veste grise dans sa main.

 

\- Chloé… je peux t’emprunter des vêtements pour dormir ? Je vais prendre une douche…

 

Elle avait besoin de sentir l’eau chaude détendre ses muscles et nettoyer toute l’eau salée de la tempête qui couvrait son corps et ses vêtements, mais contrairement à son amie elle n’avait aucune fringues de rechanges…

 

\- Ouais bien sûr. C’est dans le sac fouille. Y’en a assez pour nous deux.

 

Elle prenait l’une des premières choses qui lui tombait sous la main, un t-shirt noir avec le « A » de « Anarchy » en rouge en plein milieu. Etant à Chloé, il était assez ample pour elle vis-à-vis de leur différence de taille, mais c’était parfait pour dormir. Prenant également un short tout aussi noir, elle s’éclipsait dans la salle de bain, laissant son amie seule. La salle d’eau était plutôt grande par rapport à d’autres hôtels où elle avait déjà pu dormir. La douche avait même une porte coulissante en verre et n’étais pas directement intégrée à la salle. Des serviettes blanches et propres ainsi que des échantillons de savon et deux gants de toilettes étaient mis à disposition. Des petits échantillons de dentifrice et des brosses à dent jetable également. C’était loin d’être un petit motel miteux et elle avait son confort, ne plus se sentir aussi sale allait lui faire du bien…   
  
Passant sous l’eau presque bouillante, sa peau rougissait, faisant ressortir les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses épaules, ses bras, le haut de ses seins et ses cuisses, laissant un long soupire sortir d’entre ses lèvres gercées, laissant l’eau tremper ses cheveux et couler sur son dos. Elle n’en pouvait plus de ce poids sur ces épaules, elle commençait même à se demander si elle avait prit la bonne décision ? Sur le moment elle était tellement sûre d’elle mais maintenant… non. Ca ne servait à rien de regretter… Et Chloé ? Comment aurait-elle pu vivre sans son amie d’enfance, comment aurait-elle pu accepter d’avoir sur sa conscience la mort de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux ?   


**It was better than going mad**  
_C'est mieux que d'aller mal_  
**From trying to solve all the problems we're going through**  
_À essayer de résoudre tous les problèmes qu'on traversait_  
**Forget 'em all**  
_On les oubliait tous_

 

Ne pouvant s’empêcher de pleurer, ses larmes salées venaient couler en même temps que l’eau chaude, la vapeur montant et envahissant la petite salle alors qu'elle gardait son front contre le carrelage de la douche, se laissant aller. Elle avait envie de ne plus penser à cela, pas maintenant. Ses épaules tremblaient, ses sanglots étant couvert par le bruit de l’eau continuant à couler. Il n’y avait pas de solution miracles, il fallait continuer à avancer, les regrets, vivre dans le passer, ne faisait que nous ronger petit à petit. Elle allait finir par devenir folle. Si seulement elle pouvait tout oublier, pour une nuit. Retrouver sa candeur quand elle était gamine. C’était un poids trop lourd à porter pour elle… mais au moins elle avait Chloé. Reniflant bruyamment, elle commença à se laver, finissant de craquer. D’un côté elle se sentait mieux, délivrée d’une certaine pression qui lui avait enserrée la poitrine toute la journée.

 

S’habillant dans les vêtements de son amie une fois séchée, elle décidait de sortir, mettant ses vêtements sales dans un petit casier qui servait d’armoire. Se retournant vers Chloé, cette dernière était toujours assise sur le lit, dos à elle, cigarette à la bouche, ne se souciant nullement si c’était interdit. Entendant la brunette sortir de la salle, elle se retournait vers elle, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres et Max remarquait directement ses yeux humides, mais elle préférait ne faire aucun commentaire. Toutefois la punk préférait jouer la carte provocation, la taquinant quelque peu, essayant de rehausser l’humeur ambiante.

 

\- Je t’ai déjà dis que t’étais mignonne dans mes fringues ? Tu déchires avec ce style punk-rock !... Et me sort pas « Shaka brah » par pitié.

 

Son rire qui suivait ce qu'elle disait était légèrement jaune, triste surtout. Oui ça la faisait rire ce souvenir, mais elle n’avait définitivement pas le cœur pour cela. Max quant à elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de rougir au compliment et à la honte en se rappelant de sa célèbre réplique « Ready for the mosh pit shaka brah », mais elle ne disait strictement rien, passant simplement sa main sur sa nuque. Voyant cela, Chloé fouillait de nouveau dans son sac et prenait également une tenue pour la nuit, écrasant sa cigarette afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

 

\- J’espère que t’as pas utilisée toute l’eau chaude Caulfield !

 

La réponse fut automatique en se rappelant de nouveau leur enfance, quand elles se battaient pour savoir qui allait à la douche en première et que Chloé volait toujours toute l’eau chaude.

 

\- Je ne m’appelle pas Price pour faire cela !

 

Elle ne s’attendait pas à rougir autant face à la réponse dites haut et fort, la voix remplie de provocation.

 

\- Oh pas encore Max, pas encore.

 

\- Chloé !   
  
Elle était rouge jusqu’aux racines maintenant, elle se rappelait encore du SMS que la bleuté lui avait envoyé il y a quelques jours, sa demande en mariage pour déconner et le fait que ce n’était pas encore autorisé en Oregon. Au moins maintenant elles n’étaient plus coincée en Oregon… c’était déjà ça… Soudainement, cela lui rappela la dernière entrée de son journal et le rouge ne quittait pas ses joues. Prenant son sac, elle ignorait son polaroid, saisissant simplement la dernière photo qu'elle avait prise et son carnet. Elle se posa sur le petit bureau au fond de la pièce. C’était seulement une petite planche accrochée au mur et une chaise en plastique, mais ça lui suffisait pour écrire. Allant à la dernière page, ce fut le cœur serré qu'elle lisait ses dernières lignes _« Est-ce que c’est de l’amitié… ou de l’amour ? Tu ne vas pas tarder à le découvrir, Max Caulfield. »_ Même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures, une journée au maximum, elle avait l’impression d’être fixée… Quand Chloé lui avait demandé de la sacrifier, elle n’avait jamais sentit son cœur se déchirer à ce point, même lorsque ses parents lui avait annoncé qu'ils déménageaient à Seattle. Rien n’était comparable à la peine et la détresse qu'elle avait ressentit au moment même où elle avait entendu ces mots. Tout son esprit était devenue noir, s’imaginer vivre sans Chloé, ça la paralysait. Elle avait très bien pu le faire pendant cinq ans, mais elle se sentait vide, fade, ayant comme seule motivation de réussir une carrière dans la photographie, elle s’amusait mais tout lui paraissait terne. Ses sorties avec Christen et Fernando, ses discussions geek avec Warren, elle riait, elle appréciait ces moments… Mais ceci n’était en rien comparable à ses souvenirs avec Chloé et à ce qu'elle avait découvert cette dernière semaine, c’était comme si son monde avait repris des couleurs vives et dès qu'elle voyait cette teinte bleutée qui prenait place sur les cheveux de son amie d’enfance tout son être se réchauffait et elle se mettait à sourire. Au début elle pensait que c’était simplement le fait qu'elle était heureuse de la revoir, puis après ce baiser qu'elles avaient échangé dans sa chambre, elle a peu à peu commencé à se poser des questions. Elle s’était toujours crue attirée par les mecs, même si ces derniers la mettaient bien souvent mal à l’aise comparé aux filles. Il semblait bien qu'elle n’était pas aussi hétéro qu'elle le croyait, mais étrangement, ceci ne lui faisait rien de spécial. Elle pouvait très bien être bisexuelle, l’idée ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire. Saisissant son stylo, glissé au centre de son carnet, perdue dans ses pensées et ces nouvelles certitudes qui remplaçaient ses pensées noires, elle se mit à noircir le papier.

 

 _« Jamais je n’aurais cru qu'un jour j’aurais à choisir entre la vie de mon amie d’enfance et ma ville natale. Pourtant c’est ce qui m’est arrivé. Lorsque Chloé m’a demandé de la sacrifier, il n’y avait qu'une réponse dans mon esprit : fuck le destin, fuck Arcadia Bay, fuck la tornade. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser mourir, ça serait comme la tuer de mes propres mains, c’est arrivé une fois… je refuse que cela arrive une deuxième. Alors j’ai déchiré cette maudite photo, ce par quoi tout a commencé. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Je ne peux pas m’imaginer sans toi Chloé. Oui je sais que j’ai sacrifiées des centaines de vies, Joyce, David, Warren, Kate, Frank et toutes les autres personnes dans Blackwell, tous les autres habitants : ils sont surement morts par ma faute. Oui je suis égoïste, mais quand je pense à Chloé et à ce que je serais sans elle, je n’arrive pas à regretter ma décision. Désolée Arcadia Bay, désolée Chloé de devoir te faire subir ça. Je ne suis pas « Super Max », je suis simplement une adolescente faible et égoïste. Je veux juste reprendre une vie normale aux côtés de ma meilleure amie, sans drames, sans pouvoirs. Est-ce trop demandé ?_  
  
En parlant de vie normale. J’ai repensé à mes précédentes lignes. De l’amitié ou de l’amour ? Franchement cette question serait tellement plus simple sans tout cela. Devoir retourner à Seattle, faire notre deuil, réparer nos cœur… ça me semble insurmontable. Mais je suis sûre d’une chose. Ce que je ressens pour Chloé, c’est loin d’être de l’amitié. Lorsqu’elle m’a demandé de la sacrifier, ça a été presque une évidence pour moi. J’aime Chloé Price. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi mon estomac se nouait lorsqu’on me parlait de Rachel Amber et la façon dont elle était si proche de Chloé… si parfaite. Désolée Rachel, c’est idiot mais je ne peux rien y faire… Tu as été là pour elle alors que moi non. Tu n’as pas mérité ce qu'il t’est arrivé. Je peux à peine sauver la fille que j’aime sans tout détruire derrière moi, désolée si je ne peux pas te ramener… Et je reste jalouse de toi même si tu n’es plus parmi nous. Pathétique n’est-ce pas ? Je commence même à penser que tu arriverais mieux à remonter le moral de Chloé que moi. Après tout j’ai presque tué de sang froid sa mère et son beau père… je suis horrible. Ai-je le droit d’être aimée après tout ce que j’ai fais ? Ai-je le droit d’être heureuse alors que j’ai retiré cette liberté à tant de personnes ? Même si Chloé reste au près de moi, je doute qu'après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir elle puisse m’aimer. Peut-être est-ce cela ma punition ? Un amour profond et véritable qui restera toujours à sens unique. Mais je ne regrette rien… »

 

Terminant sa page en collant sa dernière photo « Chloe + Max BFF pirates », Max venait longuement soupirer. Coucher ses pensées sur papier, elle n’aurait jamais cru que cela puisse la soulager autant, même si elle continuait à sentir ce poids sur son cœur. Mais ceci n’était pas près de changer. Rangeant son journal intime, elle sortit son téléphone presque naturellement de son sac pour regarder l’heure, mais il ne s’allumait pas. Elle ne savait toujours pas si c’était par manque de batterie ou bien si il était mort en ayant prit l’eau lors de la tempête. Dans les deux cas, elle ne pouvait pas y remédier… Le remettant à sa place, elle rangeant son sac dans les casiers avant de prendre place dans le lit, sous les couvertures. Au même moment Chloé sortait de la douche, la vapeur sortant de la porte alors que le regard de la petite hispter était verrouillé sur la peau et les cheveux ruisselants de son amie, rougissant légèrement avant de remarque le t-shirt « Punk is not dead » où trônait une tête de mort avec des lunettes de soleil et une iroquoise rose fluo. _Oui tu n’es pas morte…_ Un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle était toujours allongée dans le lit, bien au chaud, les paupières lourdes.

 

Elle rouvrait les yeux lorsqu’elle sentit les lèvres de la punk sur son front, la faisant sursauter, mais à cela elle se redressa, passant ses bras autour du cou de son amie, la tirant dans une légère étreinte, elle murmura bassement.

 

\- Bonne nuit…  
  
Sentant les bras de la bleutée la serrer contre elle quelques instant, l’étreinte se cassa bien vite, lui laissant une soudaine impression de vide, mais elle ne disait rien, se recouchant simplement, sans casser l’échange visuel jusqu’à ce que Chloé lui réponde tout en s’allongeant à son tour dans sa propre couche.

 

\- Essaye de passer une bonne nuit toi aussi…  
  
Le silence se réinstalla mais il semblait bien moins lourd qu'avant et Max sombra facilement dans les bras de Morphée, bercée par cette odeur reposante. Emanant de son haut emprunté à la punk elle sentait la lessive, le tabac et une odeur musquée entre la menthe et le réglisse… Elle se sentait si détendue et sereine, se disant qu'allait passer une nuit reposante… elle était bien loin de la vérité.   
  
**[Attention cette partie contient des références : gores et sexuelles (sexualité déviante et malsaine) + propos homophobes. Rated M à prendre en compte ici.]**  
  
Tout était noir autour d’elle, mais les images venaient soudainement devant ses yeux, comme si quelqu’un lui avait retiré un foulard qui cachait sa vue. Elle voyait alors la ville dévastée, le Two Whales ayant explosé, toutes les voitures accidentées, tous les débris et les corps des habitants à terre, le sang recouvrant le sol et ses mains. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, le feu ravageant toujours le Diner de son enfance. Elle venait alors entendre une voix familière qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, voyant simplement l’image de Frank, le corps totalement décharné, s’approcher d’elle et sa voix totalement détruite par la drogue raisonner.

 

\- Je t’ai fais confiance Max. Tu m’as dis que tu retrouverais Rachel. Mon ange. Par ta faute, elle n’aura même pas d’enterrement digne de ce nom. Et tout ca pour quoi ? Pour une petite punk débile qui m’empêchait d’être heureux avec mon ange. Vous allez bien ensemble. Vous êtes aussi toxiques l’une que l’autre. Et Pompidou, je l’ai sauvé. Tu l’as tué de sang froid, tout comme tu m’as tué.   
  
Elle sentait une nausée la prendre alors qu'elles voyant les yeux injectés de sang du dealer de drogue qui s’approchait d’elle de plus en plus, mais arrivé à son niveau, il toussa, envoyant des gerbes de sang sur son visage, tombant à ses pieds, son corps ne bougeant plus. Mort. Et elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, même lorsqu’elle voyait Kate, les articulations totalement tordue, des côtés et autres os ressortant de son corps, s’approchant vers elle, le sang poisseux s’écrasant sur le sol, sa petite voix, remplie de haine, se mettant à raisonner.

 

\- Tu es un démon déguisé en ange Max. Tu m’as fait croire, tu m’as redonné la foi, pour mieux me détruire après. Jusqu’à la dernière seconde j’ai cru que tu serais là pour moi. Mais j’ai su après que tout était de ta faute. Tu disais te soucier de moi, mais tout cela n’était que des paroles en l’air. Tu n’as pas honte ? Tu m’as sacrifiée pour vivre un amour interdit ! Encore plus ironique, elle ne t’aime même pas. Tu as pêché Max, tu iras brûler en enfer et j’espère que tu souffriras tout autant que j’ai souffert. Démon.

 

Et le même schéma se produisait, la petite religieuse s’écroulant sur ses genoux avant de tomber au sol, à ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, seulement trembler de peur alors que les larmes inondait ses yeux, elle ne pouvait même pas parler, obligée de resté muette et d’assister à ce spectacle horrible alors qu'elle voulait hurler que tout cela était faux, qu'elle tenait à ses amis mais qu'elle n’avait pas réussi à sauver tout le monde. Mais lorsque Warren s’approcha d’elle, la moitié du visage brulé et le bras déchiqueté, elle savait que ce cauchemars n’était pas près de ce finir.

 

\- Je t’aimais Max, je croyais en toi. Je t’ai dis la solution pour éviter tout cela, mais tu m’as trahit, tu t’es servit de mon amour pour toi et tu l’as piétiné. Tout ce que je voulais c’était d’être heureux avec toi. Mais tu ne mérite pas mon cœur, je me suis trompé sur toi. Tu es une salope de manipulatrice lesbienne et sans cœur. J’espère que tu t’amuseras bien avec ta punk tout en pensant à moi. Je suis sûr que tu kiff ça, avoue ça t’excite de penser à toute ces personnes que tu as piétiné juste pour aller dans le pantalon de ta gouinasse bleue. Tu aurais besoin de te faire remettre les idées en place par un mâle Alpha, mais malheureusement je suis mort.   
  
Le voyant arriver violement vers elle, elle essaya de fermer les yeux, sans succès, mais au même moment il s’écroula raide mort à ses pieds, sur les deux cadavres de Kate et Frank. Maintenant elle avait les larmes aux yeux, sans défense face à tout cela, elle ne voulait plus les regarder, les écouter, mais elle était obligée, la torture la rendant malade. Soudainement elle sursauta lorsqu’elle sentit ses épaule saisit brusquement avec une force brute, voyant David avec une balle dans la tête lui hurler dessus.

 

\- Tu as tout détruit ! Tout ce que je me suis donné du mal à construire ! Je voulais garder ma famille en sécurité ! Résultat tu as tué ma femme et par ta faute ma belle fille ne pourra plus jamais être heureuse ! J’ai tellement travaillé pour les garder en sécurité et pour qu'’elles soient heureuses ! Je savais qu’il ne fallait pas te faire confiance. J’aurais tu te carrer une balle dans la tête avant que tu foutes ton bordel. Et dire que j’ai tenté de te sauver. J’aurais du laisser ce psychopathe te tuer, je me serais fait un plaisir de regarder ! J’ai traversé tellement de choses dures, tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer ce qu'est la guerre, mais j’ai survécu. Et toi tu n’as pas hésité à me tuer. Sale morveuse.

 

A cela un coup de feu raisonna et David s’écroula sur elle, son corps glissant jusqu’à sol, tout cela lui donnais une nausée horrible, mais elle ne pouvait même pas vomir, seule les larmes coulaient. Et elle cru qu'elle n’arriverait plus à respirer en voyant le visage de la femme qui était comme sa seconde mère face à elle.

 

\- Tu es heureuse Max ? Après avoir tué une seconde fois mon mari, tu rends ma petite fille orpheline en me tuant ? Et tu dis l’aimer alors que tu lui as retiré ses parents sans aucun regret ? Je pensais que tu aurais une bonne influence sur Chloé. Mais je me suis trompée, tu veux juste la détruire encore plus. Elle est déjà passée par tant de choses, tu n’as pas honte ? Répondre à son souhait, la laisser mourir comme elle le souhaitait, en sachant que cela serait utile. La laisser mourir en prouvant son amour pour nous. Cela t’était trop demander ? Tu préfères toi-même la pousser dans la tombe ? La laisser mourir à petit feu ? C’est parfait car c’est ce que tu es entrain de faire Max. Tu es un poison dans notre vie. Tu n’aurais jamais du revenir à Arcadia Bay.   
  
A cela Joyce venait lui tourner le dos, mais elle s’écroulait à son tour à ses pieds, le sang lui coulant abondamment de la bouche et de l’abdomen, d’autres visage familier venant envahir sa vue, les plaintes et marques de haines envahissant son esprit. Puis tout devint noir de nouveau. Sa respiration était courte, elle suait abondamment, les larmes et la morve coulant sur son visage à force de trop pleurer face à tout cet acharnement. Son cœur battait à cent à l’heure, elle arrivait à peine à respirer et son estomac était tordu à un point inimaginable. Puis soudainement, une télé apparue dans son champs de vision, de la neige étant sur cette dernière alors que des grésillements atteignait ses oreilles. Et elle se rendait compte qu'elle était dans la Dark Room, attachée à cette chaise. Elle avait envie de hurler, de se libérer, mais elle était solidement attachée par ces sangles et bâillonnée.

 

 **In a dark room lit by the tv light**  
_Dans une chambre noire éclairée par la télévision_

 

Son regard fixé face à la petite télé devant elle, une image de la Dark Room, pleinement allumée se dévoilant dans cette dernière. Rien ne se passait à l’écran. Mais une voix grave et profonde, réellement malsaine résonna soudainement et elle ne pouvait dire si c’était dans la vidéo ou dans la salle. Cette voix elle ne la connaissait que trop bien et un frisson d’horreur la parcourue.

 

« Max, Rachel not only gave great headshots...she gave great head. Especially after I dug her body up to be with her one last time » *  
_(Max, Rachel ne donnait pas seulement de bon shot photos… elle donnait aussi de bonne pipes. Surtout après que j’ai déterré son corps pour être une dernière fois avec elle.)_  
  
**[# Mention de nécrophilie. Vous pouvez sauter ce passage si vous le souhaitez. Rien de très détaillé.]**  
  
Soudainement le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvre venait s’entendre dans la vidéo. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de l’écran, l’anxiété la prenant aux tripes. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle verrait… horriblement peur. Et ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu’elle voyait Jefferson, ce fumier, trainer ce sac bleu marine, couvert terre, dans la Dark Room. Oh non putain. Non. La peur la prenait soudainement, le dégoût, la haine, ça lui tournait la tête, et elle avait envie de régurgiter, elle pouvait presque sentir le goût dans le fond de sa gorge, mais c’était comme si elle n’avait plus les muscles pour soulager ce reflexe. Elle voulait détourner la tête, mais elle ne pouvait pas, quelque chose la tête. Elle ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux. Elle était obligée d’assister à la scène, voyant son ancien professeur sortir lentement le corps de la jeune fille du sac. Tout son corps était décharné, des endroits de sa peau ayant pris une couleur verte ou jaune, prouvant la décomposition déjà avancée. Ses yeux ambres n’étaient même plus dans leurs orbites, seul un liquide venait couler lorsque la tête pencha. Salissant le sol de la salle. Seul ses longs cheveux blonds et sa boucle d’oreille si significative restaient intacts. Ses vêtements n’étant que quelques peu déchirés et abimés. Mais elle sentait presque cette odeur nauséabonde qu'elle avait sentit à la décharge. Elle se demandait comment l’homme pouvait manipuler ainsi le corps sans vomir ses tripes. Mais ce qu'elle pensait déjà être une vision d’horreur le devint encore plus lorsque le photographe, si on pouvait appeler ce taré ainsi, posa son dos contre le mur, le pantalon baissé, forçant la tête du corps inanimé entre ses jambes. Pauvre Rachel, utiliser ainsi son corps… C’était malsain, horrible, dégueulasse… Ses bras morts se balançaient suite aux mouvements et aux gémissements roque de l’homme. Elle avait tellement envie de vomir. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle pourrait même se pisser dessus tellement cela la dégoutait et lui faisait peur.

  
**[Fin du passage]**

 

Mais soudainement, l’écran devint de nouveau noir. Elle venait presque remercier les dieux pour cela. Elle n’aurait pas pu supporter cette vision plus longtemps sans devenir folle. Si elle ne l’était pas déjà. Mais lorsque la lumière revint dans la salle, elle sursauta en voyant le visage de Jefferson face à elle, juste derrière la télé, la fixant avec un sourire malsain. Elle allait vraiment se pisser dessus. Tout son être se figea, elle ne respirait plus. Mais lorsque l’homme poussa violement la télé sur le sol, l’éclatant sur le sol, de la fumée sortant des débris, elle sursauta, commençant à se débattre comme une beau diable de ses liens, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, et seuls des cris étouffés sortait d’entre le bâillon. L’ancien professeur venait alors lentement s’approcher d’elle, chuchotant contre son oreille, la voix proche de celle d’un malade mental. S’il ne l’était pas déjà.

 

\- Alors ça te plait Max… ? Car c’est ce qui va bientôt t’arriver à toi aussi. Je suis impatient de découvrir à quel point tu es douce et innocente…

 

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’horreur alors qu'elle hurlait encore plus fortement, ses tremblements étant totalement incontrôlés. Mais tout son monde s’arrêta lorsqu’il prononça c’est quelques mots.

 

\- A moins que tu préfères voir ta punk et Rachel baiser en enfer… ? *  


A cela, il tourna le siège de Max, lui dévoilant la scène qui se déroulait derrière elle. Le cadavre de Rachel, dans le même état que dans la vidéo venait lentement bouger, collant ses lèvres contre… contre les lèvres de Chloé, qui semblait plus que heureuse de cela, souriant longuement et renvoyant langoureusement son baiser, alors qu'elle avait ce trou de balle toujours en plein milieu du front, dans le même état que lorsque Jefferson l’avait assassinée devant elle. Chloé venait alors ouvrir ses yeux, lâchant un long sourire, presque carnassier lorsqu’elle fixa Max de son regard turquoise et perçant. Elle passa alors tendrement sa main dans les cheveux blond de Rachel… ou du moins de ce qui en restait, retournant à l’embrasser passionnément.   
  
Non. Ce n’était pas possible. Elle avait sauvé Chloé. Jefferson devait être mort. Non. Non. NON.   
  
**[Fin du passage #]**  
  
Elle se réveilla dans un cri, se redressant dans son lit. Elle était en sueur et tremblante comme une feuille et lorsqu’elle regardait autour d’elle, elle ne voyait que du noir. Un hurlement se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'elle reculait subitement, son dos tapant contre le mur elle enroulait directement ses bras autour de ses genoux dans une position fœtal. L’esprit toujours perdu entre le cauchemar et la réalité, elle avait du mal à respirer, son cœur battait à cent à l’heure et raisonnait dans sa tête. Elle ne voyait rien. De la lumière, elle avait besoin de lumière. Elle n’était plus dans la Dark Room ? Non ? Elle n’arrivait plus à penser, à se situer face à la panique. Sa  tête était sur le point d’exploser. Agrippant fermement le tissus qui se trouvait sous elle, elle ne pouvait plus fixer les ténèbres, elle avait bien trop peur que ce visage qui hantait son esprit en sorte. Baissant la tête, la cachant dans ses genoux alors qu'elle était en pleure, sa respiration se faisait laborieuse, étouffée. Entendant alors du bruit, elle arrêtait de bouger, son souffle se bloquant, se statufiant, tout ses sens étaient en alerte, mais si elle était réellement en danger, elle était certaine que la personne aurait entendu son cœur battre comme un fou contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait alors soudainement quelque chose lui saisir l’épaule.

 

\- Max ?   
  
Elle ne prit même pas le temps de reconnaître la voix, elle se sentait en danger, agressée et comme seule mécanisme d’auto-défense, elle envoya sa main violement en face d’elle en criant sa peur, les ongles de cette dernière heurtant violement ce qui était en face d’elle, le griffant profondément et le faisant reculer par son plus gros soulagement alors qu'elle commençait à hurler.

 

\- Dégage ! DEGAGE !

 

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, sa voix était enraillée et elle n’avait plus de souffle, n’arrivant pas à elle reprendre elle se tint la poitrine, collant son dos contre le mur de nouveau. Elle continuait à pleurer tout ce qu'elle savait, mais à l’instant même elle avait l’impression de mourir, sa tête lui faisait mal, si mal… Elle n’arrivait même pas à savoir ce qui se passait et elle se sentait presque dériver, perdre pied, mais elle savait que si elle se laissait aller, ça en serait fini. Elle ne devait pas sombrer, son instinct de survit lui disait de ne pas sombrer, elle gardait alors les yeux ouverts, fixant ce qui serait le plafond, l’esprit totalement vide.   
  
Soudainement, tout apparut blanc devant ses yeux, mais lorsqu’elle se concentra quelque peu, elle vit la lumière jaunit éclairer la chambre d’hôtel, donnant une ambiance orangée et chaleureuse à l’endroit. Elle se détendait mais elle restait toujours sur ses gardes, n’arrivant pas à assimiler que l’endroit était un lieu sur, il lui restait inconnu, toutefois elle avait toujours autant de mal à respirer, et elle sentait le sang couler de son nez abondamment. Pourtant elle n’avait pas utilisé son pouvoir ?! Ca la faisait stresser encore plus, et elle se mettait à trembler de nouveau, n’arrêtant même pas le saignement. Le temps semblait passer au ralentit.

 

Mais tout d’un coup elle voyant Chloé arriver devant elle, l’air paniquée, posant une main précautionneusement sur son genou.

 

\- Hey Max, c’est moi, Chloé, tout va bien, t’es en sécurité, je suis là Max…

 

La bleuté ne savait pas ce qui faisait peur à son amie, et un profond malaise la prenait. Est-ce que Max avait réalisé qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix ? Lui en voulait-elle qu'elle soit encore en vie ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle l’avait repoussée ainsi ? Non… elle lui avait dit elle-même, elle ne regrettait pas son choix… C’est alors, tremblante qu'elle posait sa main sur le genoux de son amie, la fixant droit dans les yeux, essayant de la rassurer en priant dieu ou les dieux pour que Max ne la repousse pas une nouvelle fois, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

 

\- Ch-Chloé.. ?   
  
La brunette semblait alors réaliser où elle se trouvait. Elle était en sécurité, Chloé était là, vivante, hors de danger, elle n’était pas dans la Dark Room, Jefferson était très certainement mort… Tendant alors un bras vers son amie, une crise de larme encore plus forte la prenant, elle était soulagée, et toute la tension face à cette peur intense redescendait. A ce geste, la punk la tirait dans ses bras, la serrant fermement contre elle.

 

\- Calme toi nerd, c’est bon je suis là… cale ta respiration contre la mienne…

 

**Together we faced it all**

_(Ensemble nous faisions face à tout)_

 

Le silence reprenait place alors que Max plaçait son visage ensanglanté dans le cou de sa meilleure amie, se calmant, sa respiration devenant normale et ses larmes cessant ainsi que ses tremblements. Elle venait simplement profiter des tendres caresses de Chloé dans son dos, la chaleur émanant de son corps… Reprenant ses esprits, elle devait être un vrai gâchis, sont visage était poisseux comme tout. Reniflant, elle s’éloigna lentement pour fixer la punk dans les yeux, ses yeux étant injectés de sang à force de trop pleurer. Voyant son amie lui sourire chaleureusement, essuyant sa joue avec la paume de sa main, elle se recula, se relevant. Mais avant même qu'elle puisse se redresser totalement, Max lui attrapa brusquement la main, l’empêchant de partir, la suppliant du regard de rester avec elle. A cela la bleutée vint simplement se pencher sur elle, déposant ses lèvres sur son front.

 

\- Je vais juste chercher de quoi nettoyer ton visage.  
  
Elle se sentait tellement bête à cela… comme si Chloé allait l’abandonner… comme si elle avait peur qu'en faisait trois pas la punk allait être foudroyée sur place. Elle avait des peurs vraiment débiles, mais elle ne pouvait pas y remédier…Hochant simplement la tête et la lâchant, elle laissa la punk ramener une serviette mouillée. Et diable… ça faisait un bien fou… ne disant rien, elle laissait son amie s’occuper d’elle, lui nettoyant le visage de son sang et ses larmes. Elle se sentait tellement mieux aux côtés de Chloé… Une fois terminait, elle laissait la serviette sur le côté, venant simplement s’asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, tirant Max vers elle dans une énième étreinte, ressentant parfaitement le besoin d’affection qu'avait la petite brunette après cela.

 

\- Dit Max… tu veux en parler… ? Tu m’as vraiment fais peur…  
  
**Stay up late and we'd talk all night**

 _(Veiller tard et nous parlions toute la nuit)_  
  
La petite brunette restait alors silencieuse, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de son rêve, elle ne voulait même pas le prononcer à voix haute tellement cela la rendait mal et lui faisait peur. Mais elle avait besoin de se confier, de confier toutes ses craintes et elle savait que Chloé serait prête à l’écouter, qu'elle serait là pour elle… Elle commença alors la voix basse.

 

\- J’ai… j’ai juste l’impression d’avoir trahis tout le monde, les gens avec qui je passais mes journées, à qui je tenais… j’ai peur que tu m’en veuille, que tu me déteste car je t’ai tout arraché, car j’ai été égoïste…

 

\- Max je-  
  
\- Je sais Chloé… je sais, tu me l’a dit… mais c’est une peur irrationnelle qui continue à me bouffer… pourtant t’es là, avec moi, quand j’ai besoin de toi, mais j’ai peur de te perdre. J’ai peur que ça reparte dans une de ces conneries à la Destination Finale, j’ai peur de te voir encore mourir sous mes yeux, j’ai peur de ne pouvoir rien faire, j’ai peur que tout cela nous suive, que Jefferson revienne et détruise encore nos vies, qu'une autre tornade se prépare… J’ai peur de moi-même, de mes pouvoirs, je ne sais même pas si je les ais toujours putain, et j’ai pas envie de savoir, je ne veux plus jamais les utiliser si ça veut dire devoir refaire un choix aussi dur… Mais en même temps, je sais que si tu es en danger je le referais, j’ai peur qu'on soit dans un putain de cercle vicieux et que la seule solution c’est de te perdre. Je ne veux pas… J’ai peur que tu me tourne le dos car j’apporte que le malheur putain…

 

 A cela Max se remettait à pleurer, se vidant entièrement, elle avait tellement envie de lui dire « j’ai peur que tu ne m’aime jamais », mais au fond d’elle quelque chose la retenait de le dire, elle savait que ce n’était pas le bon moment, le serait-ce un jour ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais aussi fort souhaitait-elle lui crier que bordel : elle l’aimait, elle ne disait rien, elle voulait conserver cette amitié si forte, la briser ainsi la briserait encore plus… Tremblante, elle étouffa ses sanglots, son front contre l’épaule de Chloé qui se mettait à lui caresser lentement les cheveux, ce qui arrivait quelque peu à la détendre mais pas à arrêter ses larmes. Néanmoins la voix profonde et posée de son amie vint presque la soulager d’un poids, en particulier ses mots.

 

\- Max… je sais que je ne prédis pas le futur, mais je peux t’assurer que tout est fini… j’en suis sûre. Je le sens. Le temps avait besoin de se régler d’une manière ou d’une autre, de se remettre à zéro… soit par ma mort… soit par la tornade… je vais pas partir dans des explications scientifiques chiantes sur la théorie du chaos ou toute ces autres conneries. Mais c’est fini Max. On ne souffrira plus. Je ne l’accepterais pas. On est ensemble et c’est tout ce qui compte. Je ne te laisserais pas, tu es tout ce qui me reste. Si tu as tellement peur, je ferais attention à moi, c’est loin d’être dans ma nature, mais si ça te rassure, sache que je ne me mettrais plus en danger, tu n’auras plus à réutiliser ton pouvoir Max. Tu as déjà trop donné.

 

Elle avait tellement envie de lui dire. Juste ces trois mots « Je t’aime », elle n’avait jamais été aussi heureuse, aussi soulagée qu'en entendant ces quelques mots. Mais elle se retenait. Non Max…   
  
Embrassant sa tempe Chloé venait fermement et chaleureusement la serrer contre elle de nouveau, restant ainsi un moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l’autre. Toutefois un léger rire qui sortit des lèvres de la bleutée brisa cela, et Max se recula, son regard exprimant clairement sa question au sujet de ce rire et son amie lui renvoya simplement un doux sourire.

 

\- C’est rien. Juste que ça me fait penser. C’est pas spécialement drôle, mais j’y avais réfléchis. Tu sais y a trois balles sur mon collier et tu m’as sauvée trois fois d’une mort certaine. Et je me suis pris trois fois une balle. J’étais entrain de me demander si c’était le destin où une connerie de ce genre.

 

Max ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire… Oui, tout ce qui leur était arrivé semblait faire partit d’un destin quelque peu sadique. Rien que le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans ces toilettes pile au bon moment, tout semblait avoir été écrit. Et elle avait presque envie d’y croire, mais elle refusait que le destin de Chloé soit de mourir, ainsi elle avait l’impression d’avoir dit « fuck » au destin en la sauvant ainsi. D’un côté c’était triste, mais d’un autre elle se sentait libérée d’une chaine…

 

\- Hey Max ?   
  
\- Oui ?   
  
Relevant son regard dans celui de la punk, elle se retrouvait presque à rougir en voyant le regard remplis d’affection qu'elle lui donnait. Mais le rouge lui envahissait les joues lorsque Chloé retira son collier pour lui mettre autour du cou, saisissant les trois balles dans ses mains, lui montrant clairement.  
  
\- Je sais que c’est pas grand-chose, mais je veux te le donner… Pour que tu te rappel que tu m’as sauvée ces trois fois. Une fois du pistolet de Nathan, une fois du train et une fois de Jefferson. Dis-toi ça, trois fois, il n’y en aura pas d’autre.   
  
L’émotion la prenait soudainement, même si elle disait que c’était pas grand-chose elle ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait pour la brunette qui venait avoir les yeux de nouveau humide face à l’émotion. Elle se sentait tellement à fleur de peau. Elle avait tellement envie de l’embrasser. Mais elle n’arrivait à sortir qu'un petit « merci » d’entre ses lèvres déformée par le fait qu'elle se retenait de fondre en larme une seconde fois.  
  
\- Je t’interdis de pleurer Caulfield ! Ca suffit pour ce soir !  
  
Riant tendrement, Max la suivit quelque peu, sentant le poids des trois balles autour de son cou, serrant tendrement son amie contre elle un long moment. Elle ne savait pas l’heure qu'il était, il devait être tard, ou tôt peut être, mais elle s’en fichait, depuis les événements elle ne s’était pas sentie aussi bien qu'ici, dans les bras de Chloé et un long sourire peignait ses lèvres jusqu’à ce que la voix de son amie retentisse de nouveau.

 

\- Il faudrait penser à dormir, on a de la route demain, et tu prendras le volant toi aussi, je donnerais beaucoup pour voir Max Caulfield conduire !  
  
Un léger rire sortit de nouveau d’entre les lèvres de la brunette face à la petite pique faisant face à sa partenaire, son regard venant alors se poser sur la griffure rougeâtre et ayant un peu saigné dans le cou de cette dernière, la faisant grimacer et prendre un air coupable, sachant qu'elle l’avait blessée en la repoussant il y a quelques instants.

 

\- Désolée pour la griffure d’ailleurs… je ne savais pas ce que je faisais…  
  
Chloé semblait alors quelque peu perdue face aux mots soudains. Mais très vite elle comprit de quoi parler la petite hipster, passant sa main dans son cou, sentant la blessure la picoter quelque peu, mais elle riait un peu plus.

 

\- Bwarf, pas grave, ça fait pas mal, puis comme ça je pourrais frimer en disant que ma copine est sauvage au lit.

 

Max ne pouvait s’empêcher de piquer un fard à cette remarque, faisant rire encore plus la punk, son amie d’enfance si innocente était tellement adorable ! Lui donnant une pichenette sur le front pour casser le mur de gêne que la brunette semblait construire, elle parla doucement.

 

\- Bon allons dormir.  
  
Se redressant, prête à ce coucher, elle fut surprise de sentir Max lui saisir le bras, mais elle comprit très vite pourquoi en voyant la peur traverser ses yeux malgré ses joues toujours rosées.

 

\- Chloé… tu peux dormir avec moi ?... S’il te plait…  
  
\- C’est ce que je comptais faire dork !  
  
Riant de nouveau bassement, elle se glissa sous les couvertures avec la plus jeune, la serrant contre elle en passant ses bras autour de son buste, dos contre poitrine, elle n’hésitait pas à emmêler ses jambes avec les siennes, s’installant confortablement. Et cette fois-ci Max savait que le reste de sa nuit serait paisible, elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité.  
  
**As long as we'd forget our lives**

_(Aussi longtemps que nous ayons oublié nos vies)_

**We were so young and confused that we didn't know**

_(Nous étions si jeunes et confus que nous ne savions pas)_

**To laugh or cry**

_(Rire ou pleurer)_

 

………. ……….

 

 

 

* Phrase présente dans le cauchemar de Max dans l’épisode 5, dite par Jefferson. J’ai préféré garder la version anglaise pour le jeu de mot « headshot/head ».

 

* Référence à la phrase « Au moins comme ça elles baisent au paradis » dite par Jefferson quand il parle de Chloé et Rachel si Max l’accuse d’avoir tué Chloé dans la Dark Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon n’ayant pas réellement l’habitude de poster ce genre de scène, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas si cela rentre dans le Rated M ou MA (fanfiction . net) au vu de la mention. Pourtant j’ai essayé de ne pas pousser la description à l’extrême comme je l’aurais souhaité, car je voulais vraiment rendre cette scène perturbante. 
> 
> Mon compte principal où je poste mes fanfictions se trouvant sur fanfiction . net, je ne sais pas si au vu des mentions cette fiction sera supprimée ou non. Mais dans tous les cas je la posterais ici avec passages jugés « choquants », « poussés », « osés ». Je ne souhaite rien spoiler, mais il y aura d’autres mentions, plus ou moins agréables, de ce genre-ci. Ce n'était pas rated E pour rien =)
> 
> Je tiens tout de même à expliquer pourquoi j’ai décidé d’écrire cela : ce n’est pas du malsain écrit gratuitement. 
> 
> Comme nous pouvons le voir dans l’épisode 5, la séquence du cauchemar représente parfaitement les peurs de Max. J’ai souhaité le pousser encore plus loin. La première partie, cela tombe sous le sens que ce sont les reproches que Max se fait à elle-même vis-à-vis des personnes à qui elle a tourné le dos malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu avec elles. Je pense qu'il est impossible de vivre la conscience tranquille après ce genre de décision : si elle avait décidé de sacrifier Chloé elle aurait été hantée par les mêmes pensées. C’est donc une accumulation de reproches. La seconde partie, j’ai tenue à l’écrire pour montrer la peur que Max a développé vis-à-vis des hommes, nous le voyons dans le cauchemar de l’épisode 5, dans la première partie de ce cauchemar ci j’ai décidé de faire les hommes plus violents que les femmes. Ici c’est Jefferson, la personne responsable de tous ses mots qu'elle voit comme une sorte de pervers fétichiste et détraqué, ou du moins son subconscient le voit ainsi : on le remarque dans l’épisode 5 avec ses diverses remarques. Elle ignore ce qu'il a réellement fait de Rachel, ce qu'il a réellement fait à toutes ces filles, néanmoins ce qu'il fait reste du fétichisme (fétichisme = adoration pour une chose, ici la pureté), selon moi le fétichisme (dans sa compréhension la plus commune) est souvent lié à la sexualité (même si dans le jeu ceci ne semble pas être le cas pour Jefferson, dans ma fic, les deux se connectes dans l’esprit de Max comme cela semble le faire dans son cauchemar de l’épisode 5.) J’ai donc écrit ceci pour accroître sa peur de cet homme en particulier, le rendant encore plus malsain, accroître sa peur qu'il revienne et qu'il pousse encore plus loin ce qu'il a fait, sa peur que son « innocence » soit totalement détruite sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit (d’où le fait qu'elle soit totalement restreinte). Cela tout en restant inspirée par cette seule phrase du jeu qui m’a réellement choquée celle à propos du fait que le subconscient de Max s’imagine qu'il ait violé le cadavre de Rachel. Il y a aussi sa peur de perdre Chloé qui revient, le fait qu'elle ne la mérite pas, que Chloé ne s’intéressera jamais à elle, qui continue à évoluer. J’ai été surprise que Max voit Chloé avec Warren, Nathan, Victoria, et non pas Rachel dans son cauchemar, car pourtant tout le long du jeu Chloé ne fait que parler de Rachel et au combien elle tenait à elle, j’ai donc décidé de développer un peu plus ce côté où Max se rend mal à l’aise car elle est jalouse de Rachel alors que cette dernière est morte, quelque chose qui serait jugé « immorale » et pourtant qu'on ne peu contrôler. Donc oui, j’ai voulu écrire une scène malsaine et perturbante, et si je ne m’étais pas restreinte (à cause du site et de la peur de choquer certaines personnes), j’aurais surement poussé le vice un peu plus loin, car je voulais que cette scène soit tout aussi perturbante pour Max que pour le lecteur. Alors peut être que j’ai réussi, peut être que non, tout dépendra du lecteur je pense. Voilà, merci de m’avoir lue.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà ! J’ai retrouvé un peu de temps et d’inspiration pour écrire et j’ai décidé de faire une petite fic sur mon interprétation de la suite de Life is Strange (oui car j’ai décidé de sacrifier Arcadia Bay dans ma partie principale, je suis dans le déni de la mort de Chloé et je l’assume). En espérant que ceci va vous plaire ! Je vais également essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus courts, mais de poster un peu plus souvent ! (D’ailleurs plus de la moitié de cette histoire a été écrite sur portable, alors veuillez m’excuser si il y a des fautes). 
> 
> Franchement, n’hésitez pas à me laisser des review ! Ceci est extrêmement encourageant et savoir qu'on est lu et apprécié donne extrêmement envie d’écrire. De plus cela me permettra de savoir ce que vous en pensez et de modeler cette fic suivant vos critiques. 
> 
> Merci beaucoup, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu ! A bientôt !


End file.
